


Золото Вормира

by Visenna



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 21:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15058367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visenna/pseuds/Visenna
Summary: Если для победы над Таносом требуется разбить сердце и умереть, то... ничего нового, правда?





	Золото Вормира

**Author's Note:**

> Автор заранее просит прощения за все. Огромная благодарность Mister_Key за то, что слушала мои бессвязные вопли, поддерживала и гладила по голове.

На Вормире ветрено, туманно и безнадежно. Два огромных каменных столпа утыкаются в вихревое небо памятником всем, кто приходил сюда и добивался желаемого. Стиву кажется, что эти ненасытные клыки вырастают немного каждый раз, как проклятый бесплодный мир поглощает очередную душу. Двое стоят над обрывом, и порывы ветра хлещут по лицу влажными бессильными пощечинами. Он знает, что должен сделать — еще на Земле они спорили до хрипоты о деталях плана, ругались, ломали мебель (Стив), умоляли (тоже Стив), но другого выхода не смог предложить никто. «И это не выход!» — Стиву хочется проорать эти слова в набрякшее сизое небо, разнести к черту мертвые камни, приковать своего спутника к себе самой прочной из цепей и никогда больше его не отпускать, только это невозможно. Впрочем, то, что они собираются сделать, невозможно тоже, если бы не Тони. Прямо сейчас Стив ненавидит его гениальность, то, с какой легкостью Тони нарушает правила, выходит за рамки законов мироздания, потому что вот он, результат: Стив должен толкнуть этого человека с обрыва. Сам, своей рукой. «Лучше бы у меня не было рук», — думает Стив, зная, что в этом случае Тони собрал бы ему механический протез, синее и серебряное чудо техники, непременно с белой звездой на плече: все, что угодно, лишь бы добиться цели.

Команда ждет позади, в гробовой тишине, будто на похоронах. Нет, просто на похоронах. Небула напряжена до предела, звенит свирепой дрожью ожидания, но молчит. Молчит и Ракета, скалится зло и обреченно, сжимая в лапах невообразимый гибрид гарпуна, пушки и электрошокера. Плащ Тора бьется за спиной, стараясь улететь прочь. Сам Тор держится очень прямо, одна его рука лежит на плече Железного Патриота. Лицо Роуди словно высечено из базальта. Он не опускает визор шлема, смотрит прямо перед собой, в глазах — слепая тьма. Рядом Брюс в Халкбастере. Халк так ни разу и не появился за все это время, но Брюс сейчас страшнее любого зеленого монстра. Наташа и Клинт растворились в неверных тенях, Стив чувствует их затылком, кожей спины — едва-едва, на самом краю сознания. Его мир сейчас — это Тони, который обещал выжить и вернуться, но Стив не может позволить себе надежду: он банкрот, в его сердце не осталось запаса прочности, чтобы пережить еще одну потерю. Страшно хочется обнять Тони, вжать в себя, вплавить, упасть вместе с ним, но Стив только крепче стискивает руки за спиной. Пока он не касается Тони, тот будет стоять на обрыве, подставляя ветру непокрытую голову с ниточками седины на висках, щуриться, смаргивая невольные слезы, и глядеть на Стива, все время глядеть на Стива, как в последний раз.

 

Почти год прошел после Щелчка, и год этот был страшным. Исчезновение половины населения планеты потянуло за собой цепочку мелких и крупных катаклизмов, волну самоубийств, безумия и горя, хаоса и разрушений. Стиву все время казалось, что он находится внутри фильма-катастрофы. Вот-вот режиссер крикнет: «Снято!», осветители выключат софиты, и из-за съемочной площадки проступят очертания привычного мира. Но сцена все тянулась и тянулась — ночным кошмаром, больной фантазией сценариста, а потом вернулся Тони.

Выжившие остатки команды все еще находились в Ваканде, пытаясь понять, как быть дальше. Стоило лететь в Нью-Йорк, но бросить прямо сейчас тех, кто давал беглым Мстителям приют, кто принял на себя основной удар, было немыслимо.

— Неделя, — сказал Стив мгновенно и страшно повзрослевшей Шури. — Любая помощь, которую мы в силах оказать, все, что угодно, — но мы нужны дома.

— Кто знает, что ждет вас дома, капитан, — голос генерала Окойе звучал глухо, будто сквозь вату. Шури кинула на нее странный взгляд, будто предупреждала о чем. — Связь сейчас работает с перебоями, в информационной сфере полный хаос, так что я бы советовала подождать, разведать обстановку.

— Я очень ценю ваше мнение, генерал, — отозвался Стив, — но мы не можем выжидать слишком долго. Америка нуждается в нас, как бы пафосно это ни звучало.

— Окойе права, — тихо сказала Шури. — Воздушное пространство всех стран сейчас находится под строгим контролем ВВС, частному борту из Ваканды просто не дадут посадку, а использовать стелс-режим слишком опасно. Мы запросим разрешение по официальным каналам: отправим в Штаты самолет, чтобы забрать наших граждан, желающих вернуться домой. Полетите на нем. Недели должно хватить, тем более кому-то нужно принять бразды правления в связи с гибелью короля, иначе американские власти вообще не станут с нами разговаривать.

— Или нам очень не понравится этот разговор, — кивнула Окойе.

Шури отвернулась, пряча слезы, и Стиву остро захотелось обнять эту отважную хрупкую девочку, прихотью безумца оставшуюся сиротой и наследницей трона посреди обескровленной страны. Но не в его силах было оградить ее от кошмарной действительности — он сам ощущал себя выкорчеванным деревом с обрубленными ветвями, брошенным на обочину. Это пройдет, это должно пройти, только бы понять, куда двигаться дальше, к чему стремиться, как совершить невозможное и заставить реальность принять собственные условия игры. Тот, кто умел это делать, сгинул в ледяном космосе, оставив старенький телефон Брюсу. А если бы и взял его с собой — ни один спутник не пробьется сквозь чудовищные расстояния, не позволит Стиву еще раз услышать знакомый голос. Если Стив о чем и жалел, так это о том, что не позвонил сам, все ждал неизвестно чего: прощения? Принятия? Признания правоты? Теперь все это казалось таким незначительным.

— Благодарю, ваше высочество, генерал, — ответил Стив. — С вашего позволения, я присоединюсь к своей команде.

Время скорби еще не пришло, думал он, помогая с разборкой завалов, тушением пожаров и погребением павших в битве. Время скорби, памяти — оно наступит позже, когда будет сделана самая грязная работа. Тогда он, наверное, прекратит оглядываться через плечо, намереваясь окликнуть Сэма. Привыкнет к тому, что Баки не живет мирной жизнью в маленькой деревеньке, куда можно в любой момент нагрянуть в гости, чтобы посидеть вместе на берегу озера и помолчать обо всем. А пока, падая без сил на кровать глубокой ночью, Стив позволял себе минуту слабости: открывал древнюю раскладушку и перечитывал сообщения, полученные от Тони. Их было гораздо меньше, чем хотелось бы: короткие, деловые, почти ничего личного, кроме, разве что самых первых. Тогда Ванда и Вижен только начали встречаться, и Стив, мягко говоря, не был в восторге, узнав об этом. Тони, как выяснилось, тоже.

«Объясни своей ведьме, Роджерс, что пользоваться магией против уличных грабителей в центре Каира — не самый умный поступок, который может совершить разыскиваемая преступница на тайном свидании. Если ей плевать на себя, пусть подумает о других для разнообразия».

Сообщение пришло в четыре утра, и сперва у Стива оборвалось сердце, пока он трясущимися руками хватался за раскладушку и пытался разобрать прыгающие строчки на маленьком экране. Потом пришли облегчение — с Тони все в порядке! — и злость на собственный испуг, на показную грубость тона собеседника. А после Стив поймал себя на том, что улыбается во весь рот, как дурак: Тони написал! Не выкинул телефон, пожав плечами, не запер в самом дальнем ящике стола, а все-таки потянул за оставшуюся ниточку. Нужно было ответить и побыстрее, пока был шанс на поддержание разговора. 

«Здравствуй, Тони. Надеюсь, у тебя все хорошо. Как себя чувствует Роудс? Давно ты следишь за командой? Я поговорю с Вандой и жду от тебя ответных мер в отношении Вижена. Все-таки из этих двоих у него более холодная голова, хотя любовь порой заставляет творить безумные вещи».

Хорошенько подумав, Стив стер пассаж про любовь и нажал кнопку «Отправить». Про слежку, наверное, стоило удалить тоже, но очень уж хотелось, чтобы Тони не закрылся снова в отстраненном молчании. Пусть лучше ругается. Ответ пришел через минуту.

«Прости, о какой команде речь? Я слежу за новостями и соцсетями, и не нужно быть гением, чтобы сложить два и два, когда туристы начинают постить в инстаграмм вспышки красного пламени с улиц Каира. Туристы, Роджерс! Вопиющая некомпетентность».

Через тридцать секунд телефон моргнул еще одним конвертиком.

«Пусть Романова займется делом, наконец, и вобьет девчонке в голову каплю здравого смысла, раз уж ты не в состоянии. Я больше не в силах жить под одной крышей с андроидом, снедаемым любовной тоской».

Ни слова о себе или о Роуди, но все равно это был настоящий разговор! Слова зудели на кончиках пальцев, и он выпустил их на волю.

«Может, поделишься опытом вбивания здравого смысла? Я смотрел видео с парома, Тони. Парнишка в порядке?»

Спохватившись, Стив лихорадочно отстучал еще пару предложений.

«Я не осуждаю, Тони. У парня, кажется, сердце в нужном месте. Здорово, что ты его не броса...» — Удалить, удалить, удалить! — «Здорово, что ты за ним приглядываешь».

Телефон затих на двадцать три минуты. Не то чтобы Стив считал… да ладно, считал — удары собственного пульса, вдохи и выдохи, гадал, будет ли ответ. Наконец, сигнал доставленного сообщения задушенно пискнул. Стив с недоумением уставился на ряды цифр, похожих на… географические координаты?

«Будете в Сирии — пригодится», — гласила лаконичная приписка.

Им действительно пригодился склад с оружием и медикаментами, когда через три дня Стив с Сэмом оказались в провинции Идлиб. Вернувшись, Стив отправил короткое «Спасибо, Тони», и телефон замолчал на два месяца. Потом ожил, выплюнув информацию о малоизвестном бандформировании в Афганистане. Любые попытки поговорить о личном Тони игнорировал, не отвечая ни на завуалированные намеки, ни на прямые вопросы, а Стив просто ждал. Ждал, вворачивая в сообщения крохи информации о бывших Мстителях, рассказывая чуть больше, чем требовалось для делового общения. Рассыпал хлебные крошки, терпеливо выманивая Тони из укрытия. Настрочил огромную гневную тираду, увидев сообщение о рухнувшем самолете Старка — и не отправил. Потом пытался поздравить с помолвкой — Тони, как никто, заслуживал счастья, — и сам морщился, перечитывая, потому что получалось вымученно и неискренне. Сломался он снова на Ванде. Удивительно, что этого не случилось раньше. Молодая девушка, потерявшая всю семью, ставшая одной из причин разлада Мстителей, разлученная с любимым, вынужденная прятаться, постоянно меняя города и страны — тут кто угодно не выдержал бы.

— Я хочу уйти, — заявила она Стиву, вернувшись из очередной отлучки. — Не могу так больше.

— Я не буду тебя останавливать, — сказал Стив как можно спокойнее. — Ты взрослый дееспособный человек — увы, с кучей проблем. И поскольку так уж сложилось, что в значительной части этих проблем виноват я...

— Старк, — перебила Ванда, но запала в ее словах не было.

— … я и Старк, то мне хотелось бы быть уверенным в твоей безопасности. Скажи, куда ты пойдешь?

— Мы… — Ванда сбилась на мгновение и продолжила: — Я смогу замаскироваться, притвориться обычным человеком. Где-нибудь в Европе, например.

— Без документов, без образования, без опыта нормальной гражданской жизни? Прости, Ванда, но его нет ни у тебя, ни у Вижена. Это ведь с ним ты собралась скрываться, правда?

— Мы любим друг друга, — это вышло зло и непреклонно, — и видимся раз в несколько месяцев, вздрагиваем от каждого шороха, каждого косого взгляда. Почему я не могу просто жить? Если бы не Старк…

— Если бы не Старк, Вижена бы не существовало, не забывай. — Стив потер лицо и продолжил: — Не будет у вас спокойной жизни, Ванда. Как бы вы ни старались стать обычными, незаметными, ваша сила не позволит. Домик с белым заборчиком не для таких, как мы.

— Именно поэтому твой обожаемый Барнс пасет коз в Ваканде, а Старк собирается жениться?

— Война придет за ними обоими, — сказал Стив мертвым голосом, — я чувствую это. И очень бы хотел ошибиться, но она придет, и лучше быть готовым к встрече. Если хочешь тоже отдохнуть в Ваканде…

— Нет, спасибо, обойдусь, — выплюнула Ванда и вылетела из комнаты, а Стив вздохнул и взялся за телефон.

«Я чувствую себя отцом взбалмошной девицы, и это очень странное чувство. Тони, нам нужно поговорить. Нам давно следовало поговорить, прежде всего о нас, но сейчас назревает взрыв со стороны Ванды. Ей хочется любить и быть любимой, и что-то мне подсказывает, что Вижену хочется того же. Позвони мне, Тони, пожалуйста».

Это сообщение провисело в черновиках около месяца. Стив отправил его в тот день, когда Ванда не вышла на связь, и все покатилось к черту. Тони не успел его прочитать.

Неделя, о которой договорились Стив и Шури, подходила к концу. Завтра должна была состояться церемония возведения Шури на престол — в спешке, поперек традиций. Но отчаянные времена требуют отчаянных мер, это, кажется, понимали все, тем более, что предыдущий опыт коронации чужака кое-чему научил вакандцев. Святилище Пантеры, пусть и очищенное от последствий пожара, было мертво. О ритуальной схватке у водопада не было и речи, хотя М'Баку пожелал выставить свою кандидатуру от имени принцессы. Шури фыркнула и предложила провести схватку один на один, если этот замшелый традиционалист думает… Окойе вовремя наступила ей на ногу, и действие решили организовать на площади перед дворцом. Ее украсили цветами, на возвышении установили трон, а на рассвете прямо на эту самую площадь, лязгая, громыхая и дымясь, рухнула неизвестная космическая посудина. Вообще-то железяку должно было отбросить защитным куполом, но в нее оказался встроен передатчик «Милано», а его позывные до сих пор были вбиты в систему как «свои». Все обитатели дворца были подняты по тревоге. Оставшиеся в строю Дора Миладже выстроились в боевом порядке, держа копья наготове. Ракета поигрывал плазмометом. Наташа встала рядом со Стивом и шепнула:

— Перед посадкой они связались с Вакандой и передали, что друзья. Ты думаешь, это?..

Стив не думал. Он просто ждал, пока люк корабля открывался, формируя некое подобие трапа, пока наружу выбиралась странная синяя фигура, а рядом, тяжело опираясь на чужое плечо, хромал…

— Тони! — сорванно выкрикнул Роуди, и Стива скрутило этим криком, бросило вперед, к избитому, покрытому синяками и ссадинами, очевидно раненому, но живому, живому, господи, живому Тони Старку.

— Скучали? — прохрипел Тони и тряпичной куклой осел на землю. Точнее, попытался осесть, потому что Стив подхватил его и осторожно прижал к себе. Ему ужасно не хватало второй пары рук: ощупать обмякшее тело со всех сторон, найти каждую рану, каждую царапину, убедиться в том, что Тони — не галлюцинация. Рядом оказался Роуди, которого пытался оттереть в сторону Брюс, Стива кто-то пихал в спину, требуя нести Старка в больничное крыло, а за всем этим вдруг раздался страшный нечленораздельный вой. Стив обернулся и увидел Ракету, повалившегося на колени у искалеченного корабля, а прилетевшая с Тони странная девушка стояла возле него, склонив голову.

Церемонию пришлось перенести. Шури и Брюс хлопотали возле Старка, Наташа ушла разговаривать со спутницей Тони, а Стив и Роуди стояли плечом к плечу у дверей медблока и смотрели сквозь стекло.

— Я знал, что этот сукин сын не позволит себя развеять, — сказал Роуди, не поворачивая головы. В его глазах блестели слезы, и он не пытался их прятать. — Никакая паршивая перчатка не справится с его космическим упрямством. Сейчас придет в себя, потребует чизбургер, а потом построит что-нибудь эдакое, и Танос очень пожалеет, что связался с нами.

Стив слушал и не слышал. Он смотрел на измученное, напряженное даже в беспамятстве лицо Тони и думал о том, что не представляет тяжесть груза, лежащего на этих плечах. Брюс знал далеко не все, но обмолвился, что на «бублике» Черного Ордена улетали трое. Вернулся только один. А стоит ему очнуться, и сверху рухнет еще гора-другая проблем, и Тони встанет и понесет, просто потому, что больше некому. Значит, нужно сделать все, чтобы облегчить эту ношу. Когда-то в прошлой жизни Стив сказал: «Мы справимся с этим вместе», пришло время действовать.

Брюс вышел к ним, и тут же рядом возникла Наташа, будто поджидала за углом.

— С ним все будет в порядке, — сказал Брюс, опуская усталые глаза. Он большую часть времени проводил как раз в госпитале и поднаторел в обращении с местными технологиями. — Сотрясение, сломанные ребра, трещина в берцовой кости, паршивая рана в боку — пришлось сделать иссечение, он неделю провел на какой-то заморозке собственного изобретения, — но опасности уже нет. Сильное истощение и обезвоживание, но это ерунда, восстановим.

— И он тут же начнет загонять себя в прежнее состояние, — невесело рассмеялся Роуди.

— Небула сказала, что на Титане они потеряли всех, — негромко вступила Наташа. — Этот мальчик, Паучок, он был последним. Тони часто звал его в бреду, требовал, чтобы тот вернулся на Землю, не смел влипать в неприятности и не расстраивал тетю.

— Я останусь с ним, — Роуди посмотрел на остальных. — Если он придет в себя, а никого нет…

— Он пробудет в искусственной коме до завтрашнего утра, — заявила неслышно подошедшая Шури. — Так что находиться рядом необязательно.

Роуди по-военному развернулся и решительно двинулся к кровати. Шури грустно улыбнулась и сказала вслед:

— Пульт управления обстановкой у монитора, вызовите себе кресло. — Обратившись к Стиву, она добавила: — Ваш отлет откладывается, капитан.

— Это не самая худшая причина задержки, — пробормотал Брюс. Стив только кивнул.

— Тор сейчас с Ракетой, — сказала Наташа, — их лучше пока не беспокоить. Из Стражей никого не осталось, ты понимаешь. — Стив понимал гораздо лучше, чем ему бы хотелось. — А вот поговорить с Небулой надо, хотя она не слишком разговорчива. Не представляю, как она не придушила Тони: целую неделю провести в замкнутом пространстве со Старком…

— Она ведь киборг? — спросил Брюс. — Тони всегда лучше находил общий язык с механизмами, чем с людьми.

— Пойдем, — кивнул Стив, сглатывая неуместный комок в горле. — Нам нужна вся информация, которую можно раздобыть. Эту битву мы не имеем права проиграть, а значит, мы должны…

— Сработать на все двести, — договорила Наташа. Они с Брюсом синхронно развернулись и направились к выходу, Стив еще раз посмотрел на Тони, на Роуди, сидевшего у постели друга, и двинулся следом. Их ждала работа.

Обратно Стив вернулся глубокой ночью. В комнате, где лежал Тони, мягко переливались цепочки голубоватых огней, мерцали голографические экраны. Брюсу удалось убедить Роуди пойти отдохнуть, так что теперь настала очередь Стива заступать на дежурство. Была вероятность, что Тони, придя в себя, ему не обрадуется, но Стив не мог заставить себя уйти. Сперва он пристроился в кресле, но смотреть на бессознательного Тони было почему-то очень неуютно. Неправильно. Тогда Стив уселся на пол, оперся затылком о край кровати, пальцами правой руки легко коснулся запястья Тони, где медленно, но размеренно бился пульс, и начал говорить.

Он говорил обо всем подряд: о том, как проснулся после разморозки и не понимал, как и зачем дальше жить, о Пегги и несостоявшемся свидании, о ГИДРе, запустившей щупальца в Щ.И.Т., о Красном Черепе, который по сути был его двойником, искаженным, но отражением, о Баки — друге, брате, веселом парне и оружии в чужих руках, о Мстителях… о себе. Как не хотел причинять лишней боли — и причинил стократную. Как твердо верил в правильность своего выбора — и обзавелся новым ночным кошмаром, в котором Тони оставался лежать на промороженном полу бункера, и иней больше не таял на смуглой коже. Как тосковал по прошлому — и потерял будущее, не смог защитить, не сумел спасти. Как хотел услышать голос Тони хотя бы еще один раз — и…

— Услышишь еще, Кэп, — прохрипели сверху, и холодные пальцы погладили его по мокрой щеке.

Стива подбросило с пола, будто к нему, пока он сидел, подвели высоковольтный кабель и вот — пустили ток.

— Тони, ты… ты должен быть в коме! До утра! Почему ты очнулся? Тебе плохо?

— Ты и мертвого подымешь, — проворчал Тони и попытался приподняться на постели. — Прости, что расстроил. Хочешь, опять потеряю сознание?

Стиву казалось, что его обкололи сильнейшей анестезией, а потом бросили в Потомак. Тело отказывалось подчиняться, виски сдавило, толща воды навалилась на грудь, когда он взбивал подушки, помогал Тони сесть повыше, тянулся за стаканом воды, кем-то предусмотрительно оставленным на столе.

— Не надо, — выдавил он наконец, — лучше поспи еще. Твое восстановление не закончилось. Шури говорила…

— Шури? Сестричка Т’Чаллы? А сам его кошачье величество где?

Лицо Стива, должно быть, все сказало за него. Тони осекся и спросил:

— Кто еще?

— Сэм, Ванда, Баки. — Стив помолчал и добавил: — Вижен погиб раньше.

Маска натужного веселья, и так-то державшаяся довольно криво, сползла с Тони окончательно. Он отвел глаза, облизнул губы и прошептал:

— Пеппер?

— Жива, — поспешно ответил Стив. — Она в порядке. Ну, насколько этой сейчас возможно. Пеппер в Нью-Йорке, Роуди удалось перекинуться с ней парой слов.

Тони поерзал на кровати, скривился и пробормотал:

— Мы не справились. Там, на Титане, нам не хватило совсем немного.

— И мы не справились тоже. — У Стива резало под веками, он попытался отвернуться, но Тони схватил его за руку и не позволил.

— Мне все время кажется, что я сплю. Вот проснусь — и не было никакого Таноса. И Титана не было, и Сибири, и Соковии. Заснул в мастерской, оттого и снится всякая дрянь. Встану, умоюсь, вытащу тебя после общей тренировки на ланч…

— В «Счастливую Сосиску», — подхватил Стив. — Сосиски там были ужасные, кстати.

— Зато бургеры отличные. И имбирный лимонад.

— А потом ты бы предложил устроить турнир по «Need for Speed», и вы с Клинтом ругались бы из-за джойстика со счастливой наклейкой.

— А после я понимаю, что проснусь — и окажусь в одиночестве, и никого не будет рядом, — вдруг горько подытожил Тони. — Мне страшно, Стив. До того страшно, что даже не стыдно в этом признаваться. Не уходи сегодня.

— Конечно, я останусь. Здешнее кресло наверняка можно превратить хоть в подводную лодку…

Стив осекся, глядя на то, как Тони сдвигается в сторону, освобождая место для… для него?

— Тони? — пробормотал Стив, чувствуя странное желание уменьшиться в размерах. — Зачем?

— Снимай ботинки и иди сюда. — Тони похлопал ладонью по простыне и добавил тихо: — Знаешь, в космосе было очень холодно. Я никак не мог согреться.

Стив покорно улегся на край кровати. Вытянулся по стойке «смирно», замер, а потом Тони вздохнул, решительно притянул его ближе, уткнулся носом в плечо и немедленно заснул, будто выключился. Стив посмотрел в потолок с пляшущими на нем голубыми бликами и на минуточку закрыл глаза. А когда открыл, то за окнами буйствовало солнечное утро, Тони щекотно дышал ему в шею, а Наташа, Роуди и Брюс стояли вокруг кровати и пристально смотрели на них.

— Привет, ребята, — сказал Тони, не разлепляя век и не делая попыток отодвинуться от Стива. — Кофе принесли?

— Тони… — укоризненно начал Брюс, но не договорил, потому что Тони уже вскочил, выхватил у Роуди кружку, сделал глоток и застонал напоказ.

— Если бы вы знали, как я соскучился!

— По кофе? Еще бы не знать! — ухмыльнулся Роуди и наконец обнял Тони, стиснул в медвежьей хватке, и они замерли на несколько мгновений. Стиву отчего-то стало неловко. Он перевел взгляд на Наташу, которая лишь вопросительно приподняла бровь. Стив вздохнул и стал выбираться из постели.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь, Тони? — Брюс оттеснил Роуди в сторонку, вытащил из кармана маленький фонарик и принялся внимательно разглядывать зрачки Тони. Тот морщился и пытался увернуться.

— Да ладно, Брюси, ты ведь уже считал все данные с экрана, не притворяйся. Очевидно, я в порядке.

— Настолько в порядке, что затащил Роджерса в постель, не успев очнуться? — подала голос Наташа.

— Не завидуй, Романова, — отозвался Тони легкомысленно, как прежде, и Стива резануло этим несоответствием, показной легкостью тона, ведь на самом деле… Но в этот момент Наташа улыбнулась — по-настоящему, черт возьми, — шагнула к Тони и тоже обняла его, отчаянно и крепко.

— Мы рады, что ты вернулся, — сказала она негромко, и Тони неловко похлопал ее по плечу.

— Я тоже рад, хотя будем честны, поводов для радости у нас нынче немного.

— И тем ценнее каждый, — громыхнуло от входа.

— Тор, дружище, и ты здесь? — задушенно прохрипел Тони, снова угодивший в чужие объятия.

— Асгард пал, мой народ погиб, мой брат… тоже — сказал Тор тяжело. — И место мне — рядом с друзьями, особенно в трудные времена.

Тони обвел всех взглядом, тряхнул головой и заявил:

— Не думал, что когда-нибудь скажу это еще раз, но… Мстители, общий сбор! В кои-то веки мы сначала будем думать, а потом атаковать, потому что право на ошибку мы уже просрали.

— Тони, ты… — начал было Стив, но Тони быстро перебил:

— Спасибо за компанию, Кэп. Мне это было нужно. А теперь — работать!

 

Общий сбор пришлось отложить. Сперва должна была состояться отмененная вчера церемония, но Тони на правах свежевоскрешенного вытребовал себе освобождение от посещения мероприятия и доступ к сети. И еще Брюса. Небула и Ракета на коронацию не собирались с самого начала и потому присоединились к «братьям по науке». Стив стоял на площади вместе с остальными, слушал размеренный рокот барабанов, глядел на яркие наряды, в которые облачились вакандцы, несмотря на траур, и чувствовал, как выжженная пустыня у него внутри начинает понемногу оживать. Шури, державшаяся очень прямо в простой белой тунике с черным геометрическим орнаментом, приняла из рук жреца чашу с напитком, потом на нее надели тяжелое ритуальное ожерелье и, насколько понял Стив, провозгласили временным правителем. Это был так называемый «походный» ритуал, к которому не прибегали сотни лет, и одним из его несомненных достоинств была краткость, поэтому через три с половиной часа Мстители вместе с Шури вступили в зал, отданный во временное распоряжение Старка и компании. Еще на подходе они услышали:

— Гипотезу, конечно, можно принять за рабочую…

— И почему она должна сработать, интересно? Вы, белковые, такие тупые иногда!

— Молчи, жертва генетического эксперимента, иначе никакого тебе плазмогенератора.

— Заткнитесь оба, или я активирую режим…

— Прекрасная рабочая атмосфера, — хмыкнула Романова. — Надеюсь, Халк к ним не присоединился?

Стив окинул взглядом картину мозгового штурма. В центре зала висело кольцо из голографических экранов. По некоторым с бешеной скоростью бежали вычисления, кое-где в эпилептических припадках бились графики, один транслировал запись какого-то пустынного пейзажа. Тони с лихорадочно блестящими глазами что-то набивал на виртуальной клавиатуре, Ракета развалился рядом и периодически вытягивал лапу, чтобы тоже ткнуть в пару клавиш. Брюс пристально вглядывался в ряды непонятных таблиц. Небула сидела в стороне и выглядела неестественно спокойной. Такой же бывала Наташа, когда готовилась совершить убийство.

— Тони? — в голосе у Роуди чувствовалось напряжение, но Тони тут же оторвался от экранов, посмотрел на вошедших и широко взмахнул руками:

— Наконец-то! Проходите, располагайтесь, начинайте думать! Ваше величество, на вас я возлагаю особенные надежды.

— Шури, пожалуйста, мистер Старк.

— Никаких мистеров, Шури. Тони подойдет.

— И над чем же мы собираемся думать, Тони? — спросила Шури с некоторым вызовом, устраиваясь в выросшем из пола кресле.

— Сейчас расскажу, — кивнул Тони, вскочил и прошелся туда-сюда перед собравшимися. — Итак, что мы имеем. В нашей Вселенной существуют несколько артефактов, обладающих неизученной физической природой и огромными возможностями. Будучи совмещенными в едином устройстве — так называемой Перчатке Бесконечности, — они позволяют владельцу осуществить некое воздействие на окружающую реальность, причем воздействие распространяется практически одномоментно во всех направлениях на неопределенное расстояние и не затухает вдали от эпицентра. В нашем случае целью было уничтожение половины населения Вселенной. Воздействие выглядело как… — Тони запнулся на мгновение, но тут же продолжил: — …как превращение тела в пепел, то есть изменение агрегатного состояния вещества. Оно требует значительного количества энергии, но мы не наблюдали взрывов, ни даже простого изменения температуры. Далее. Если бы тела действительно превратились в пепел, то…

— На Земле настала бы ядерная зима, — вклинилась Шури. — Я тоже об этом думала. Средний вес человека около шестидесяти килограммов. Пусть на твердое вещество за вычетом жидкости приходится десять процентов массы. От семи с половиной миллиардов человек должно было остаться больше двадцати миллионов тонн пепла. Но ничего подобного не произошло.

Голос Шури дрогнул, поплыл. Стиву тоже стиснуло горло: обсуждать смерть своих друзей и родных, как какой-то любопытный феномен, было мерзко. Необходимо, идиотом Стив не был, но больно все равно. Тони кивнул Шури и продолжил:

— Именно так. Еще нам известно, что один из артефактов — камень Души — Танос получил в обмен на жертву. Ни один другой камень не требовал подобного. Мне удалось связаться с Вонгом, и тот подтвердил, что в соответствии с его источниками, камень Души — вовсе не камень.

Внезапно поднялся Тор.

— И я слыхал о том же. Когда я путешествовал по Девяти мирам в поисках камней Бесконечности, я был у корней Иггдрасиля. И мудрейший из мудрых Мимир сказал мне, что среди пяти изначальных осколков есть один ключ, ведущий на изнанку мироздания. Я тогда решил, что он говорит про Тессеракт, с помощью которого можно достичь любого места во Вселенной, но теперь мне кажется, что Мимир говорил о другом.

— И что ты отдал ему взамен? — тихо спросила Наташа, но Тор только молча покачал головой.

— Спасибо, Тор, — Тони обхватил себя руками, будто замерз. — Это подтверждает нашу теорию о том, что камень Души — это ключ к другой Вселенной, которая никак не соприкасается с нашей.

— И что это нам дает? — нетерпеливо спросил Роуди.

— Тони хочет сказать, что половина обитаемой Вселенной не превратилась в пыль, а переместилась в другой мир. — Шури говорила очень быстро, будто если промедлит, то случится что-то ужасное. — Поэтому мы не бродим по колено в пепле, а эти кошмарные хлопья — просто эффект перехода. Правда, я даже боюсь представить, какой расход энергии потребовался…

— Думаю, остальные камни как раз служили просто батарейками, — Тони возбужденно сверкал глазами. — Вспомните, сколько можно было выкачать из одного только Тессеракта. Ну и так, выполняли побочные задачи. Камень Пространства обеспечивал транспортировку, камень Разума — отделение агнцев от козлищ, в смысле, разумных тварей от безмозглых божьих одуванчиков, камень Времени отвечал за синхронизацию…

— Короче, он намекает, что все наши живы и их просто затянуло в этот проклятый камушек, — противным голосом подытожил Ракета.

— Они… Тони, это правда? — Стив боялся даже вздохнуть, ожидая ответа.

— Это гипотеза, Стив, — вместо Тони ответил Брюс. — Но кроме этой гипотезы у нас ничего нет, а она пока выглядит непротиворечивой.

— В общем, если коротко, всех можно вернуть обратно. Но для этого…

— Нужен ключ, — в унисон сказали Роуди и Тор.

Все заговорили разом:

— А если ключа нет?

— Можно сделать дубликат. Или отмычку.

— На отмычку у нас мощности не хватит. Нет, Тор, и твоя секира не годится.

— Ключ достать — полдела. Оттуда ведь еще как-то придется выбираться!

— Предлагаю этим и заняться, — Тони опять уселся в кресло, поморщился и потер висок. — Шури, Брюс и я — мы будем думать, как вернуть на место все, что забрал Танос. А остальным предлагаю разработать программу встречи этого урода.

— Думаешь, он явится? — спросил Стив. Спросил просто для того, чтобы иметь право смотреть на Тони не отрываясь, пока тот излагает детали плана.

— Еще бы, — внезапно вступила Небула. — Если мы вскроем его карманную Вселенную, он немедленно примчится по тревоге. И тогда я убью его.

— Мы, — твердо ответил Стив. — Мы, все вместе, потому что иначе у нас не будет даже призрачного шанса на победу.

— Согласен, — сказал Ракета. — Этот гад уничтожил мою семью, я на все пойду, лишь бы их вернуть. Ну и надрать лиловую задницу, конечно.

— Мы все согласны, — прогудел Тор. — И будем ждать вашего решения, друзья. Танос сам сказал, что моя секира может забрать его жизнь, значит, я выполню свой долг или погибну в битве.

— Никаких больше смертей, — Тони показательно скривился и обернулся к Шури. — Кстати, где тут у вас ближайший «Макдональдс»? Мне очень нужен счастливый чизбургер на удачу.

— Ни «Макдональдса», ни «Старбакса», увы. — Шури покачала головой. — Но обедом нас должны накормить. В конце концов, сегодня праздник.

После пира, который был почти по-семейному тихим и скромным, Стив отправился к себе, зачем-то решив пройти через комнату, в которой они устраивали импровизированный совет. Там царил полумрак, голоэкраны по-прежнему висели в воздухе, светясь ровным тусклым светом, а на диване в углу сидел Роуди, возле которого калачиком свернулся Тони. Встрепанная голова лежала у Роуди на коленях, а тот задумчиво и легко пропускал темные пряди между пальцами. Словно скользкая и холодная змея проползла у Стива по груди и свернулась в районе солнечного сплетения. Зависть. Вчера Тони сам позвал его в постель — звучало как-то не очень, но по сути-то верно, — а сегодня… Стив поймал вопросительный взгляд Роуди, покачал головой и двинулся к себе.

Дальнейшие дни слиплись в одну бесконечную ленту. «Умники», как называл их Ракета, дневали и ночевали в лаборатории Шури, выбираясь редко и нерегулярно. То есть, Шури приходилось выполнять королевские обязанности, и она врывалась в лабораторию при первой возможности, торопясь обменяться со Старком новыми идеями. Стив только диву давался, как здорово они сработались. Он знал, что Тони хорош с молодежью, но Шури была гением, обладала знаниями, которые Тони приобрести было попросту негде, характерец у нее имелся тот еще, и Стив ожидал чего-то вроде научной зависти, ревности, интеллектуального соревнования. Ничего подобного не произошло. Шури сперва пыталась немножко форсить, должно быть, из желания впечатлить того самого Старка, но Тони с потрясающей легкостью переводил разговор в деловое русло, умудряясь и ненавязчиво похвалить, и попутно озадачить новой проблемой. Стив не понимал, что они пытаются создать, все эти теории Калуцы — Кляйна, формулы Венециано — Судзуки и модели Шапиро — Вирасоро вызывали зубную боль и желание пробежать пару десятков километров, чтобы очистить голову, но заметил кое-что другое. Тони никогда не спал в своей комнате. Он засыпал где угодно — в лаборатории, в столовой, в оранжерее, в импровизированном кабинете, который Роуди делил со Стивом, словом, везде, где были люди, но только не в тишине и одиночестве выделенной ему спальни. И еще — в Тони будто горел маленький ночник, светил ровным светом, в отличие от того фейерверка, которым Тони представлялся Стиву до… ну, до всего. В общем, всем доставалось немного этого света: Тору, Наташе, Ракете, Небуле, с которой Тони порой уединялся для каких-то исследований. Говорил, что анализирует ее память и не хотел бы привлекать к этому интимному процессу лишних свидетелей. Роуди, Брюс и Шури шли по особой статье. И только Стиву не перепадало ничего. Или ему просто так казалось? Тони не был с ним холоден, не отталкивал, не язвил, не уходил прочь, встречаясь со Стивом где-нибудь в одном помещении. Терпеливо отвечал на вопросы, пытаясь растолковать непонятное. Но не обнимал, не хлопал по плечу, не засыпал рядом. В общем, вел себя как идеальный сокомандник, и это почему-то раздражало. Та ночь, которую Тони провел у него под боком, надломила что-то внутри, заставила желать странного. Стив злился, ловя себя на таких мыслях, но поделать ничего не мог.

Через неделю Тони объявил, что улетает в Нью-Йорк.

— Я с тобой, — немедленно заявил Стив, но Тони покачал головой.

— Это опасно, Стив. Генерал Росс остался у власти, и, если он на этот раз до тебя доберется, я не возьмусь предсказывать последствия. Я вернусь очень скоро, обещаю, мне только нужно уладить кое-какие дела.

— Дела с Пеппер? Прости, это меня не каса…

— С Пеппер мы расстались. И на этот раз, наверное, навсегда, — глухо сказал Тони. — Прямо перед тем, как на наши головы свалился Танос, я заговорил с ней про детей, пообещал, что окончательно брошу геройствовать — и тут же сорвался на другую планету. Я позвонил ей, и она попросила не рубить собаке хвост по частям, потому что это очень утомительно и больно. Она права, конечно же, и мне нужно было отпустить ее раньше. И Питера тоже. Если бы я не вцепился в парня, он…

— Тони, в последний миг жизни он был с человеком, которому доверял, делая дело, в которое верил. Я знаю, что это слабое утешение, но…

— Доверял, — выплюнул Тони. — Мне нельзя доверять, я подвожу всех, кто совершает эту глупость. Пеппер, Роуди, Питер, Вижен… Чертов Стрэндж выкупил мою жизнь у Таноса за камень Времени, ты знал? Сказал, что просмотрел хреналлион исходов битвы, и только один из них закончился победой. А после этого отдал за меня свой ненаглядный амулет. И где мы теперь? Что-то это мало похоже на победу, не находишь? Если я облажаюсь, мы никогда… — Тони перевел дыхание и закончил еле слышно: — Мы никогда их не вернем.

У Стива руки сами потянулись — обнять, прижать к себе, хоть как-нибудь утешить, но Тони отступил назад, сверкал мокрыми злыми глазами, и Стив не решился дотронуться.

— Тони, послушай меня. Ты вернул нам надежду, которую мы почти потеряли. Мы все в тебя верим. Я в тебя верю. Победа или поражение — мы будем вместе, слышишь? Ты не должен тащить все в одиночку. Я знаю, что прошу многого, но поверь и ты в нас. Пожалуйста.

Стив смотрел на напряженные плечи, неуступчивый рот. Смотрел, как Тони сделал крошечное движение навстречу, но будто налетел на невидимую стену. Смотрел, как он растирает усталое лицо и еле заметно кивает — словам ли Стива или собственным мыслям?

— Я скоро вернусь, — повторил Тони. — До свидания, Стив. Звонить не обещаю, но весточку через Шури передам.

Время без Тони тянулось резиной, заливало Стива серым киселем. Новости о положении дел в мире поступали регулярно, но выглядели как-то хаотично, будто вместе склеили репортаж главного новостного канала, заметку местной газетенки и пару популярных твитов. Основными настроениями были паника и скорбь, так что Стив долго не выдерживал. Брюс по-прежнему пропадал в лаборатории вместе с Шури, остальные строили тактические схемы и устраивали совместные тренировки. Окойе неодобрительно косилась на Мстителей и ругала Шури за то, что та тратит много времени на ерунду. Небула большую часть дня проводила в одиночестве. По доброй воле она разговаривала только с Тони и с Ракетой, на вопросы о Таносе отвечала сквозь зубы, но четко и подробно. Стив по-прежнему участвовал в ликвидации последствий трагедии и ждал. Неделю. Месяц. Еще один. А потом в один прекрасный день с неба спустилась ало-золотая броня, и Стив смотрел на сверкающее великолепие, улыбаясь от уха до уха. Соскучился. Броня опустилась на землю и струйками потекла в треугольную штуку на груди. Выглядело потрясающе.

— Ты за этим летал в Нью-Йорк? — спросил он у Тони, за считанные секунды оставшегося в неком подобии спортивного костюма. Потом указал на треугольник. — Что это, Тони?

— Реактор. Нет, он в меня не встроен, не надо так смотреть. В этом-то и проблема.

— Почему это проблема? — Стив почувствовал, как тревога, выпустив острые когти, закопошилась в животе.

— Где Брюс? — спросил Тони, не отвечая. Потом еще раз взглянул на Стива, вздохнул и добавил: — Я объясню вечером и сразу всем. Никаких больше тайн, не волнуйся. Но сначала мне нужно кое-что уточнить.

— В лаборатории, где же еще, — сказал подошедший сзади Роуди и закинул руку Тони на плечи. — Привет, Тонс. Кэп, там Тор сцепился с Небулой. Спорят, что лучше: отрубить Таносу голову или проломить череп, того и гляди начнут проверять на практике.

— Иди, Стив, спасай галатику, — посоветовал Тони, глядя поверх очков. — Увидимся вечером.

И Стив отправился спасать.

Вечером все собрались в малой столовой. Брюс выглядел мрачнее тучи, Шури была встревожена. Тони пытался казаться безмятежным, но то и дело хмурился и прикусывал губу. Тревога в животе у Роджерса взвыла сиреной.

— Выкладывай, Тони, — сказал он. — Что еще стряслось?

— Я два месяца просидел с Вонгом в Санктум Санторум, и меня тошнит от плохой поэзии и цветистых метафор, которыми набиты книги по магии. Улов не слишком впечатляет, но кое-какой ясности добиться удалось. Итак, чтобы вернуть людей из Мира Душ в штатном режиме, необходима перчатка в рабочем состоянии. Этот вариант нам недоступен. Еще одна возможность — попасть в Мир Душ и открыть «аварийный люк» изнутри. Это можно сделать, если рассчитать координаты и волновую частоту в момент перехода, а потом войти в резонанс с источником энергии… — Тони посмотрел на застывшее лицо-маску Небулы и осекся. — Неважно. Важно то, что попасть внутрь можно опять же с помощью перчатки. Или в момент обретения ключа.

— Но для того, чтобы получить камень, нужно принести какую-то жертву? — спросил Стив. — Только не говори мне…

— Душу, — кивнул Тони. — И не абы чью, а того, кто для тебя дороже всего на свете.

— То есть, чтобы попасть внутрь, надо умереть? Тони, нет!

— Подожди, Стив. Умереть надо, но лишь на время до начала момента перехода. Камень забирает не душу и не тело — все целиком. И у меня есть средство, которое позволит…

— Тони! — Стив вскочил с места и сжал руки в кулаки. Тони побледнел и отшатнулся, и Стива это отрезвило почище нашатыря под нос. — Брюс, ну хоть ты ему…

Брюс помрачнел еще сильнее, и Стиву стало по-настоящему страшно.

— Мы будем искать другой выход, но раз мы до сих пор до него не додумались, возможно, его нет.

— Машина времени? — брякнул Стив от отчаяния.

Шури оживилась было, но сразу сникла.

— Текущий уровень разработок теории пространственно-временного континуума не позволяет нам создать полностью рабочую модель…

— Если бы это было возможно, то Стрэндж использовал бы свой камень, — мягко добавил Тони. — Стив, это не все. Внутрь пространства Душ должен пойти я. Тот, кто меня убьет, получит камень, и ему придется охранять его от Таноса, а даже просто удержать эту штуку мало кто в стостоянии. Из всех нас на это способен разве что Тор, Халк и ты. Но Тор — ключевая фигура в битве, Халк давно не появлялся, а если и появится, то забудет про камень. Да и пойди докажи здоровяку, что я — его самая любимая жестянка, и поэтому ему следует немедленно меня прикончить. Остаешься ты — ну и проблема с приоритетами, конечно.

— Ты же не серьезно, Тонс? — Роуди подошел к Тони, заглянул ему в глаза и пробормотал: — Ты серьезно. Господи, но как?..

— Если ты про мою почти-смерть, то — с помощью Экстремиса. У меня… м-м-м… остались образцы. Мы его доработаем, подкрутим в нем пару-другую цепочек ДНК и получим реанимационную бригаду в пробирке. А если ты про то, кто Роджерсу на свете всех милее, так об этом мы с ним поговорим наедине. Уж очень вопрос интимный.

— Тони, ты сошел с ума, — проникновенно сказал Стив. — Тебе нужно отдохнуть, нормально выспаться, пожить на природе, что угодно, чтобы твои гениальные мозги встали на место. Я ни при каких условиях не собираюсь тебя убивать.

— Ты и не убьешь, Экстремис, помнишь?

— Это та штука, от которой взрывались люди? — спросила Наташа. — Олдрич Киллиан, верно?

— А еще Майя Хансен и я, — кивнул Тони. — Я не взорвусь или, по крайней мере, не сразу.

— Мы уже запустили несколько симуляций, и результаты выглядят многообещающе, — добавила Шури.

— Почему меня это ни капельки не радует? — риторически вопросил Роуди.

— Это безумие, Тони, — повторил Стив. — А если этот Экстремис тебя не спасет? А если камень не появится? А если ты не сумеешь найти дорогу назад?

— Значит, я облажаюсь и в очередной раз всех подведу, — ответил Тони. — Но вероятность появления Таноса в любом случае крайне высока, и вы можете попробовать заставить его отыграть все назад. Лучше пойдем со мной на свидание, поговорим о странностях любви.

— Тони… Тони, я не могу, прости, — прошептал Стив и быстрым шагом вышел из комнаты, а потом из дворца. В груди жгло, на глаза наворачивались злые слезы, ужасно хотелось схватить Тони и трясти его, пока тот не признается, что просто решил разыграть доверчивого глупого Роджерса, а на самом деле у них готов прекрасный план, который… который…

Нашел его не Тони и не Наташа, а, как ни странно, Брюс. Он присел рядом на художественно обтесанное бревно в дальнем углу дворцового парка, снял и надел очки и заговорил:

— Стив, ты должен нам поверить. Тони вовсе не ищет способ поэффектнее самоубиться. Мне кажется, он бы согласился дать себя распилить тупой пилой, только бы вернуть Питера и остальных, при условии, что мучиться будет он один. Но тут нужны двое, причем очень особенные двое, и, кроме тебя и него, не подходит никто из нас.

— А можно принести в жертву меня? — глухо спросил Стив.

— Увы, — пожал плечами Брюс, — ты не сумеешь взломать реальность изнутри, да и твоя сыворотка с Экстремисом вряд ли поладят. Хотя вот с любовью проблем бы не возникло.

— Не надо, — собственный голос звучал незнакомо, надтреснуто. — Тони меня не любит. Я бы первый удивился, если бы… после всего…

— Ну да, именно поэтому он не расставался с дурацким телефоном, — согласился Брюс. — Он пошел на пробежку с Пеппер и взял с собой самое необходимое: воду, ключи и старую «раскладушку» с единственным номером в телефонной книжке. Полностью заряженную, между прочим. Именно поэтому первое утро после возвращения он встретил в твоей постели. Ну, или ты в его.

— Ему просто было холодно, — пробормотал Стив. — И с тех пор он ни разу… ну…

— Из меня совершенно ужасный советчик в любовных делах, — вздохнув, Брюс поднялся и хлопнул Стива по плечу. — Но кое-что о Тони я знаю. Он до обморока боится душевной близости, особенно теперь, после случившегося с Питером и Пеппер. Но когда он засыпает возле меня, то постоянно говорит во сне, и чаще всего это твое имя. Выслушай его, Стив. Хотя бы выслушай.

На следующий день Тони сам явился к нему в комнату. Стив недавно проснулся и изо всех сил надеялся, что вчерашнее ему просто приснилось, но Тони с двумя кружками кофе в руках удушил надежду на корню. Он всучил Стиву кофе — молоко, сахар, карамельный сироп, — отхлебнул из своей кружки и брякнул:

— Как думаешь, ты смог бы меня полюбить?

— Чем мне грозит ответ на этот вопрос? — попытался пошутить Стив, но и сам понял, что шутка не удалась.

— Ты, наверное, знаешь… у меня есть технология для работы с воспоминаниями. Она позволяет корректировать самые неприятные моменты прошлого, делать их нейтральными или положительными. У нас с тобой не задалось с самого начала, а дальше мы только и делали, что пытались ударить друг друга в самое нежное, порой даже слишком удачно. Но мне казалось… тогда, сразу после Альтрона, что у нас могло бы получиться. Жаль, что я сбежал, а ты не остановил. Да и с чего бы, спрашивается.

— Если бы я видел хоть один шанс на то, что ты согласишься, — я бы попросил тебя остаться, — выпалил Стив, но Тони только отмахнулся.

— В общем, если соединить мою технологию с кое-каким вакандским вуду, можно получить эффект еще круче. Нам ведь нужно обмануть чертов камень, и, значит, чувства должны быть как можно более настоящими. Твои воспоминания обо мне, о нас… их можно превратить в сопливую романтическую историю. Придумать первое свидание, первый поцелуй, а потом, после всего — вернуть как было. Тебе будет больно, Стив, и это ужасно несправедливо, но если все получится…

— Мне будет больно, значит. Тони, — Стив отобрал у него кружку и поставил на стол, — скажи, а ты собираешься меня полюбить без коррекции воспоминаний, просто так? Или тебе мы тоже будем их подправлять?

— Моя любовь в данном случае необязательна, но ты прав, иначе будет нечест…

— Не увиливай, Тони, — потребовал Стив и взял его за руку, осторожно, но решительно. — Можешь считать меня старомодным идиотом, упертым ослом, только я не могу согласиться на искусственную влюбленность в человека, который не захочет ответить на мои чувства.

Тони поежился, но вырываться не стал. Он вообще выглядел гораздо более открытым в последнее время, понял Стив. Будто опустил все щиты, снял тяжелые доспехи, потому что силы требовались совсем для другого. И сейчас он посмотрел на Стива спокойно и прямо и ответил:

— Сразу после того, как Питер… после Титана мне казалось, что я совершенно выгорел изнутри. Пепел внутри, пепел снаружи, полная гармония. Я и возвращаться-то не хотел. Небула тормошила меня, как могла, а мне было все равно. А потом я вспомнил, что не успел прочитать твое последнее сообщение. Это было чудовищно нелепо: я сидел на чужой планете в миллионах парсеков от Земли и шарил по карманам в поисках допотопного образца техники. У нас не было еды, воды и транспорта, чтобы убраться с Титана, а я плакал от злости, потому что потерял телефон. Можешь себе представить: я собрал космический корабль из обломков только для того, чтобы попробовать найти дурацкую «раскладушку» и прочитать твою глупую смс. В общем, мне не нужно корректировать воспоминания, достаточно просто себе разрешить.

Сердце колотилось у Стива в горле, но он все равно сумел выговорить:

— Тогда я требую своего первого свидания и первого поцелуя. Можно в обратной последовательности.

Тони приподнял голову, посмотрел на Стива невозможными глазами, и Стива закрутило, смяло, потащило непреодолимой силой притяжения, а потом его губ коснулись другие — теплые, припухшие. Обычно Тони, нервничая, нещадно терзал зубами нижнюю, а теперь Стиву тоже разрешен доступ. Он втянул в рот эту пострадавшую губу, прошелся по ней языком, скользнул по кромке зубов и окунулся в жар чужого рта, который на вкус был — горький кофе и сладкая мята. Бородка Тони казалась странно мягкой на фоне собственной щетины Стива — да какой там щетины, полновесной бороды. Тони откинулся немного назад и провел рукой по этой самой бороде.

— Сбрить? — спросил Стив, немного задыхаясь.

— Обязательно, — сказал Тони, — только не сразу. Хочу хорошенько запомнить ощущения.

— Раз так, можно мне получить еще несколько поцелуев? Авансом?

— Смерти ты моей хочешь, Стив Роджерс, — улыбнулся было Тони и сразу осекся. — Прости.

Стив обнял его, вмялся всем телом и лихорадочно зашептал во встрепанную макушку:

— Не хочу, Тони, никогда не хотел, и в бункере я бы ни за что… Веришь? Ни за что, Тони, только не ты! Я виноват, но я не выбирал, понимаешь? Не выбирал, просто Баки я тогда нужен был больше, а ты не слышал меня, Тони! А теперь Баки нет, и Сэма, и ты снова собираешься ложиться на «колючку»…

— Ч-ш-ш-ш, тише, Стив, тише, — руки с несходящими мозолями гладили его по спине, по затылку, обнимали за плечи, а Стив с удивлением понял, что плачет. Слезы, которые копились в нем с момента, когда он бросил щит и повернулся спиной к другу, чтобы спасти брата, слезы, не выплаканные после Таноса, когда люди вокруг рассыпались в пыль, а бессилие стояло рядом и мерзко скалилось в лицо, текли по щекам. А Тони держал его, просто держал и позволял рыдать, не протестуя против слишком крепких объятий. Потом слезы иссякли, и Тони поцеловал его в лоб.

— Боюсь, наше первое свидание придется отложить, пока к тебе не вернется былая красота, принцесса. Ну, и раз такое дело, расстрою тебя еще немножко. Нью-Йорк для нас закрыт, Стив, как и вся Америка.

— Росс никак не успокоится?

— Росс сейчас на коне. В стране введено военное положение, ты же понимаешь. И знаешь, чему я очень рад? Тому, что вы не читаете американских газет. А Шури, умничка, догадалась поставить фильтры на новостные ленты. Угадай-ка, кто виноват во всех жертвах?

— Мстители? — злость закипала медленно, но неотвратимо. Неужели этого человека не вразумили даже такие чудовищные жертвы?

— Бывшие Мстители, Стив. Вижен геройски погиб, я считаюсь без вести пропавшим, Роуди… переметнулся на сторону врага.

— Но как? Я не понимаю, мы же не могли официально принимать участие в операциях!

— Вы скрыли информацию об инопланетном вторжении, помешав военным вовремя вмешаться. Решили справиться самостоятельно, проявили преступную самонадеянность, и вот результат. Да, это бред, но люди очень напуганы и злы. Им нужен враг, и лучше, если это будет кучка безответственных супергероев, а не собственное правительство. Стив, американская общественность сейчас одобрит любые пытки, не говоря о смертной казни, лишь бы хоть как-то компенсировать ужас.

Ледяные щупальца потянулись к сердцу. Можно противостоять властям, можно бороться за свободу, но идти против собственного народа? Тони сжал его ладонь и продолжил:

— Я встречался с пресс-секретарем. Мог бы и сразу со стариканом, он, кстати, жив и орел, но это было бы слишком опасно. А пресс-секретарь мне кое-чем обязан, к тому же у него развеяло беременную дочь, и он готов практически на все, лишь бы ее вернуть. Со стариканом он умеет обращаться гораздо лучше Росса. Фонд Марии Старк выделит несколько сотен миллионов на ликвидацию последствий, Мстителей не станут слишком активно ловить по земному шару, а в случае успеха все обвинения будут сняты. Но если мы не справимся, «Рафт» покажется отдыхом в пятизвездочном отеле на Гавайях.

— Если мы не справимся, я… — «надеюсь не выжить» хотел сказать Стив, но промолчал, проглотил предательские слова. Впрочем, Тони понял и так.

— Мы сделаем все, что в наших силах, других вариантов просто нет.

— Конечно, Тони. Только у меня есть к тебе одна просьба. Можно, мы будем спать вместе? Просто спать, если… если ты…

Тони улыбнулся через силу и сказал:

— Разумеется, Стив. Но у меня тоже есть просьба. Никаких публичных проявлений привязанности, ладно? Поцелуи, объятия — все это останется за закрытыми дверями.

В ответ на недоуменный взгляд он пояснил:

— Сейчас мы вроде как обязаны быть вместе, но не обязаны демонстрировать это окружающим. Я… не готов, наверное. Не знаю, как объяснить, но прошу тебя.

— Хорошо, — удивленно сказал Стив. — Я очень постараюсь не целовать тебя на дворцовой площади, хотя это будет нелегко.

— Тогда поцелуй меня еще раз, и пойдем завтракать.

Стив с удовольствием подчинился, а потом потянул Тони к двери за руку. Стоило им пересечь порог, как Тони аккуратно высвободил ладонь, и Стив, конечно, отпустил. Радость от поцелуя чуть-чуть поблекла, но Стив решил, что справится. Это ведь мелочь, правда?

Дни полетели стремительно. Тони, конечно, пропадал в лаборатории, но не возражал, когда Стив уводил его отдыхать. Спал он немного, но мертвым сном, так что хотя бы кошмары его не мучили. Сам Стив спал еще меньше. С Тони они виделись чаще всего на совещаниях и в столовой, говорили почти исключительно о делах, но, как ни удивительно, странная близость между ними только росла. Стив привык засыпать, обняв свернувшегося в калачик Тони, и просыпаться от поцелуя. Привык делиться планами и намерениями, подстраивать день под чужой график. Понял, когда ни в коем случае нельзя прерывать рабочий запой, а когда это необходимо, и выучил маленькие хитрости, с помощью которых Тони можно было отвлечь, если тот «зацикливался». Радовался неожиданным мини-свиданиям, когда Тони налетал на него ураганом, утаскивал в парк возле дворца, чтобы съесть по сэндвичу и, притворно ворча, позволял Стиву скармливать себе кусочки экзотических фруктов. Но секса у них не было. Стив пару раз пробовал предложить, намекнуть, даже соблазнить — ну, это, должно быть, и вправду получилось смешно, когда от волнения он запутался в брюках, которые пытался элегантно снять, и плюхнулся на задницу. Тони только виновато улыбался и переводил разговор. Один раз он предложил сделать Стиву минет, и они чуть не поссорились. Стиву не требовалось «сбросить напряжение», он хотел любить Тони, наслаждаться обоюдной близостью и желанием, а суррогаты ему были без надобности. «Я буду ждать, сколько скажешь», — уверял он Тони, гоня от себя мысль, что может и не дождаться.

Вакандскому самолету все-таки дали разрешение совершить рейс в Штаты, хотя на это потребовалось невероятное количество времени и дипломатических усилий, а когда он прилетел обратно, по трапу спустился Клинт. Стив его сперва и не узнал. А потом рядом в голос ахнула Наташа, мертвый, присыпанный пеплом взгляд равнодушно скользнул мимо, вернулся, и Клинт направился к ним.

— Я был с ними и ничем не смог помочь, — голос тоже был мертвый. Казалось, Бартон слегка подзабыл, как им пользоваться. — Никого не осталось.

Наташа подошла к нему, обхватила за шею и прижалась лбом ко лбу. Клинт зажмурился, а, когда открыл глаза, часть пепла смыло подступившими слезами.

— Мы собираемся их вернуть, — сказал Стив.

— Я… — Клинт закашлялся.

Стив похлопал его по спине и сказал:

— Конечно, ты с нами. Пойдем, введу тебя в курс дела.

Стив немного волновался, когда привел Клинта в столовую. Тони уже был там, сидел над забытой тарелкой и, бурно жестикулируя, обсуждал что-то с Брюсом, который пытался не клевать носом, но проигрывал усталости вчистую. Клинт замер. Тони поднял голову, замолчал и улыбнулся, увидев Стива. Потом перевел взгляд на Бартона, и улыбка погасла. Они смотрели друг на друга несколько секунд, а после Тони просто кивнул и отвернулся к Брюсу:

— Брюс, поздоровайся с Клинтом.

— Здравствуй, Клинт, — послушно пробормотал Брюс. Кажется, он не совсем осознавал окружающую действительность.

— На этом официальную часть будем считать законченной, — заявил Тони и встал из-за стола. — Брюс, ты идешь спать. Кэп, накорми Бартона и пристрой в какой-нибудь уголок, только не забудь, куда ты его положил, а то потеряем. Бартон, зайди завтра в лабораторию, у меня есть пара идей.

Он взял Брюса за руку, поднял со стула и подтолкнул в направлении выхода. Клинт по-прежнему стоял неподвижно и не сделал даже попытки отодвинуться, когда Тони остановился прямо перед ним.

— Мне очень жаль, Клинт, — произнес он тихо.

— Мне тоже.

Ответ Клинта Стив скорее угадал, чем услышал. Тони кивнул и пошел было вслед за Брюсом, когда чужая рука схватила его за рукав.

— Подожди. Я… прости меня. Лора говорила мне, что я идиот. Я идиот.

Тони осторожно отцепил эту руку, но не оттолкнул, а слегка сжал и отпустил.

— Ладно. Главное, помни об этом, когда она вернется.

— Она вернется, Тони? Ты вернешь их? — Клинта трясло, как в лихорадке.

— Почему я? Мы сделаем это вместе. — Тони кивнул на Стива. — Вот, он в курсе. Увидимся завтра. Встреча в обычном месте.

— У кофемашины? — бледно улыбнулся Клинт.

— Как здорово все меня знают, — притворно удивился Тони. — Пойду спою колыбельную Брюсу, пока-пока.

— Тони, но ты же не поел, — нахмурился Стив.

— Я сыт наукой, — донеслось уже из-за двери.

— Вы с ним помирились? — Клинт мешком упал на стул, будто из него выдернули позвоночник.

— Можно и так сказать, — кивнул Стив, накладывая в тарелку какое-то рагу.

— Хорошо, что он с вами… с нами, — Клинт потыкал вилкой в мясо и начал есть, словно выполнял не слишком приятную, но необходимую работу.

— Ты не представляешь, насколько прав, — ответил Стив. — Просто не представляешь.

К себе Стив вернулся после полуночи. Тони уже лежал в постели и вроде бы спал. Стараясь не потревожить его сон, Стив осторожно скользнул под одеяло и тут же оказался в плену крепких рук.

— Я уж думал, что не получу своего поцелуя на ночь, и собирался ужасно на тебя обидеться, — прошептал Тони.

— Этого я допустить не могу, — уверил Стив, — поэтому приготовься, сейча… м-м-м-ф!

После пары десятков страстных поцелуев Стив виновато отодвинулся от Тони.

— Извини, я… мне надо…

— Это ты извини. — Тони оперся на локоть и вздохнул. — Я думал, что если между нами что-то произойдет, то я буду настаивать на сексе, а ты предложишь подождать. А вот как вышло.

— Тони, я все понимаю… Нет, не понимаю, догадываюсь разве что, и понятия не имею, верны ли мои догадки, но принуждать тебя не хочу и не буду. Только скажи, если тебе противна сама мысль обо мне, как о любовнике, я…

Тони змеей скользнул ближе, впился ему в губы, а потом прошипел:

— Стив, ты правда думаешь, что я целую тебя, а сам мысленно морщусь от отвращения?

— Поцелуи — это не секс, — ответил Стив. — Я ведь даже не знаю, пробовал ли ты раньше… ну, с мужчинами.

— А ты? — тут же спросил Тони, даже не пытаясь скрыть жадный интерес.

Стив почувствовал, как заливается краской, хотя чего тут было стесняться?

— Да. Это был не Баки, если что. Один парень, с которым мы вместе ходили в художественную школу.

— Рисовали друг с друга обнаженную натуру? — понимающе хмыкнул Тони и тут же поцеловал Стива в щеку. — На его месте я бы тоже не удержался.

— То есть, твой тип — это костлявые астматики? Теперь ясно, почему ты меня не хочешь, — брякнул Стив.

— Нет у меня никакого типа, — возразил Тони. — Опыт есть — по пьяни и в качестве эксперимента, в основном, — а типа нет. Мне всегда больше нравились женщины, а потом ты вот свалился на мою голову. Но дело не в этом, Стив. Кстати, а девушки-то у тебя были?

— А ты как думаешь? Я ездил по стране с кордебалетом, не забыл?

— А в этом веке?

— Один парень в Вашингтоне. Ничего серьезного, просто секс, и не делай, пожалуйста, такие глаза. Лучше продолжай. В чем проблема?

Тони прикусил нижнюю губу, выпустил ее и, наконец, решился:

— Экстремис.

— Что?

— Экстремис, Стив. Реанимация в пробирке, помнишь?

— Это я помню, но он же не доработан? Тони, ты сам говорил, что его нужно менять… кстати, что он вообще такое?

— Для простоты давай считать, что он — помесь сыворотки и компьютерной программы. Мы называем его вирусом, хотя это некорректно. Тот, что был у Киллиана, давал суперсилу. Назначение моего варианта — поддерживать оптимальное функционирование тела и быть посредником в управлении нанитами. Черт, ты же не в курсе… Видел мою новую броню?

— Очень красивая, — кивнул Стив, — но я не понял, почему она выглядела жидкой и как поместилась в твою треугольную штуку?

— Это наноботы. Они — как крошечные компьютеры, умеют изменять структуру, анализировать текущую обстановку, формировать необходимые инструменты, оружие. Чтобы ими управлять, мне нужно как-то отдавать им команды. Голосовой интерфейс — штука неудобная и медленная, куда лучше делать это напрямую, то есть мысленно. Но я не телепат, мощность моего «передатчика» ничтожна. Экстремис будет посредником между моим мозгом и наноботами. Понимаешь?

— Подожди, — Стив потряс головой, — а сейчас-то ты как ими управляешь?

— Сейчас управление внешнее, комбинация жестов и заранее запрограммированных действий. Но есть вероятность, что мир Душ не пропустит то, что будет на мне или со мной. Ты говорил, рука твоего Барнса исчезла вместе с ним, а автомат остался. Значит, все, что мне понадобится, должно составлять единое целое с моим телом: и вирус, и наноботы, которыми он будет командовать.

— Как это — единое целое? Тони, ты хочешь сказать…

— Что Экстремис уже у меня в крови, настраивается на мой организм. Поэтому у меня приглушены эмоциональные и физические реакции, на всякий случай. Пиковые выбросы гормонов могут сбить настройку. А емкость с наноботами… Стив, ее придется встраивать внутрь хирургическим путем. Если после этого ты уже не захочешь иметь со мной дело, я пойму.

— Тони! — простонал Стив. — Господи, Тони, ну почему ты такой невозможный! И зачем ты скрывал про Экстремис?

— Не хотел тебя волновать лишний раз. Не предусмотрел всех последствий, ну, знаешь, вроде временной импотенции. Но как только Экстремис полностью настроится, нужно будет делать операцию. Ваканда обладает парочкой потрясающих технологий для устранения последствий хирургического вмешательства, но у меня в груди опять появится металлическая хреновина.

— Почему это моя жизнь? — риторически вопросил Стив. — Не хотел волновать, да? Зато теперь я, безусловно, совершенно спокоен.

— Все под контролем, Стив. Брюс, Шури и Небула не спускают с меня глаз и анализаторов. И вообще скажи спасибо, что я не стал встраивать емкость с наноботами в задницу, — хмыкнул Тони.

— Спасибо от всего сердца.

— И еще кое-что. Перед окончательной настройкой Экстремиса нужно будет выкрутить мои реакции на полную мощность. И вот тогда я имею все шансы свихнуться от неудовлетворенного сексуального желания, если только благородный рыцарь не протянет мне руку помощи.

— Надеюсь, под благородным рыцарем ты имеешь в виду меня?

— Нет, старика Н’Дайю. Ему сколько, восемьдесят семь? Смотри-ка, моложе тебя!

— Давай спать, Тони, — вздохнул Стив, — иначе свихнусь я.

— Ты из меня веревки вьешь, — притворно возмутился Тони, и через минуту уже сопел в подушку. Стив чувствовал себя настолько эмоционально вымотанным, что решил последовать его примеру.

Прошло еще две недели. Клинт немного оттаял, перестал напоминать руины человека, но и в нем, и в остальных Мстителях, оставшихся в стороне от научных изысканий, росло нетерпение. Стив прекрасно их понимал: они чувствовали себя бесполезными, поскольку основная работа кипела в лабораториях и в головах «умников». Остальным только и оставалось, что бесконечно отрабатывать тактические схемы при полной неизвестности исходных данных. Танос придет один или с подмогой? Будут ли с ним остатки Черного Ордена или странные твари, которых он привел на Землю в прошлый раз? Трюк, который провернула Мантис, повторить бы уже не получилось по понятным причинам, так что же может задержать или ослабить существо с почти неограниченной мощью? Ответов не было, настроение в команде, и так далекое от радужного, падало с каждым днем. Ракета вытребовал себе угол в лаборатории и просиживал там сутками, совмещая в разных комбинациях всевозможные смертоубийственные штуки. Кое-что интересное у него получалось: на последнюю тренировку он приволок Клинту очередные стрелы со странными округлыми наконечниками. Клинт немедленно окрестил их «анальными пробками».

— Смейся, смейся, — проворчал Ракета, — пока можешь смеяться. Давай-ка, выстрели этими двумя детками… да хоть в Тора. Целься справа и слева от головы.

Тор с улыбкой встал в середине зала, в котором проходили их тренировки. Зал по размерам был скорее похож на небольшой полигон, так что расстояние было вполне солидным — не для Клинта, конечно.

— И что из этого выйдет? Они завизжат, устроят фейерверк, споют песенку «Boney M»?

— Будешь трепаться — не узнаешь, — буркнул Ракета, и в тот же миг стрелы свистнули в воздухе.

Оказавшись в пределах досягаемости Тора, наконечники раскрылись, выпустив в воздух серебристую сеть — две сети, которые немедленно сцепились вместе и оплели цель с ног до головы. Тор попытался разорвать тонкие на вид нити, сперва вполсилы, потом мыщцы у него на руках вздулись, и он взялся за дело всерьез. Сеть не поддавалась. Она мягко пружинила и тут же возвращалась в прежнее положение.

— Попробуй секирой, — Ракета внимательно следил за происходящим. — Только не проделай дыру в полу, а то попросят возместить ущерб, а я временно не при деньгах.

— Тогда не переместиться ли нам на твердую землю? — пропыхтел Тор. — Не хотелось бы обременять достойных хозяев необходимостью ремонта.

— Извини, у этой штуки нет кнопки отключения, — осклабился Ракета. — Как-то, знаешь, не рассчитывал на то, что врага придется освобождать, чтобы он выбрал себе местечко для сражения поудобнее. Ладно, шучу. Сейчас.

В лапах у него оказалось что-то, похожее на брелок от автомобильной сигнализации. Ракета нажал комбинацию клавиш, и ловушка освободила Тора, оставшись лежать на полу холмиком серых нитей.

— Вибраниум? — спросила Наташа, приподнимая сеть одним пальцем.

— Но-но, осторожно, а то включу ее обратно. Вибраниум, да.

— Шури придумала?

Ракета нахохлился.

— Придумал я, а девчонка помогла с вибраниумом. Мозги у нее варят будь здоров, конечно, но опыта в драках никакого. Ну и Старк немного подсказал, когда соизволил вынуть голову из своих голограмм. Клевая штука получилась?

— Отличная, — кивнул Стив. — Таноса, может, и не остановит, но для его приспешников должна быть эффективна. Тор, надо и впрямь попробовать секирой, только не на тебе, конечно. И лучше отойти подальше от дворца, чтобы стекла не повыбивало. Много таких можно сделать?

— Не слишком много, — ответил Ракета со вздохом. — Эта штука почти ручной сборки, а настраивать производство — нужно время. Да и добыча вибраниума сейчас почти не ведется, не до того. Но сколько смогу — сделаю. Знать бы, сколько нам тут еще куковать.

Небула отлепилась от стены, возле которой замерла настолько неподвижно, что Стив почти забыл о ее присутствии. Она подхватила сеть с пола и сказала Тору:

— Много болтаете. Пошли, громобой. И вы тоже, — она кивнула Клинту и Ракете.

— Нат, ты с нами? — спросил Клинт, закидывая лук за спину.

— Меня звала Окойе на тренировку Дора Миладже, — откликнулась Наташа.

— Да ты туда каждый день ходишь!

— И не вижу повода нарушать традицию.

— А где Роуди? — спросил Стив, вдруг осознав, что не видел того с самого утра.

— А он с Тони, — наябедничал Клинт, выходя из зала. — Старк сегодня взвинченный какой-то, разве что не искрит, так что Роуди позвали поработать громоотводом.

Стива бросило в жар и в холод одновременно. Тони с приглушенными реакциями был очень… удобным. Невероятная работоспособность не прерывалась вспышками фирменного старковского темперамента, Тони не забывал есть и спать, не язвил, не срывался из-за ерунды — ну, или того, что другим казалось ерундой. Стив иногда со стыдом думал, что если бы Тони был таким с самого начала, ему бы гораздо скорее удалось разглядеть за бравадой и экстравагантностью надежного соратника и друга. Но, если уж быть честным до конца, Стив скучал по этой браваде, по их пикировкам, по «взбрыкам», как он называл их для себя. И вот теперь ему, кажется, предстояло иметь дело с концентрированной «тонистарковостью», накопившейся за время отключки. А еще это означало, что Тони скоро снова придется ложиться под нож, и как же Стив ненавидел такую необходимость! Слово «секс», крутившееся на краю сознания, он пытался игнорировать, как надоедливого папарацци, но без особого успеха. Впрочем, предмет его размышлений ворвался в зал во плоти. Не секс, конечно, — Тони. Следом вошел Роуди, и если бы кому-то потребовалась иллюстрация к словосочетанию «раздраженное смирение», достаточно было сделать фото.

— О, вот ты где! — затараторил Тони. — Хорошо, что я тебя нашел, у меня для тебя кое-что есть, кое-что очень нужное, только тебе придется его забрать. А где остальные? Я думал, у вас тренировка, шел посмотреть на эти смешные сеточки, с которыми Ракета столько возился, ты их уже видел, правда, забавные? А остальным понравились? Что сказал Клинт, когда увидел? Роуди, не делай такое лицо, имеешь шанс остаться с этим выражением навсегда.

— Не знаю, что на него сегодня нашло. — Роуди извиняюще улыбнулся Роджерсу. — Будто бес вселился. 

Стив знал, и это знание наполняло его жгучей тревогой и не менее жгучим нетерпением.

— Хочешь, я пригляжу за ним? — спроси Стив как можно более невинно. — А ты отдохни, сходи с остальными на полигон. «Сеточки», о которых говорил Тони, и вправду неплохи. 

— Уверен? — спросил Роуди, потихоньку отодвигаясь к двери, пока Стив не передумал. — Мне бы и правда не помешал перерыв.

— Он уверен, — Тони уже тянул Стива за рукав, — его ждет обалденный подарок, но его нужно вручать без свидетелей, понимаешь? Боюсь, Стив просто не сумеет удержать себя в руках и разрыдается, как ребенок.

Роуди закатил глаза, буркнул «Удачи, кэп!» и быстрым шагом двинулся к лестнице. Вакандские технологии помогли и ему, хоть и не излечив полностью, но дав возможность несколько часов в день обходиться без протезов. Надо сказать, на тренировки он надевал их всегда, к вящему облегчению Стива. Но Тони не позволил ему предаваться дальнейшим размышлениям.

— Ты, я, твоя спальня, немедленно.

В спальню оба ворвались чуть ли не бегом. Тони трясло, как в лихорадке, и Стив заражался этим нетерпеливым голодом, жаром, желанием. Тони нынче щеголял в легких брюках и вакандской тунике, сдернуть которую было секундным делом, а Стив был в полном тактическом костюме, и обилие застежек и пряжек прямо сейчас вгоняло его в панику.

— Сорок секунд, — Тони так рванул с себя тунику, что треснула ткань. — Я засекал. Обычный морской пехотинец раздевается за сорок секунд, ты... наверное, быстрее.

— Где это ты наблюдал за разоблачением морских пехотинцев? — чуточку ревниво поинтересовался Стив, роняя ремень и перчатки.

— Спокойно, Роджерс, — хмыкнул Тони, выворачиваясь из остатков одежды. — Прямо сейчас от тебя не требуется сдача армейских нормативов. Но если ты все же поторопишься, я буду _очень_ признателен.

Стив поторопился. Пряжки трещали, пока он обдирал с себя костюм, тяжелый кевлар со стуком упал на пол, а когда Тони, совершенно голый, вальяжно раскинулся на кровати — сдалась и застежка в паху. Просто сломалась.

Тони был… Стив не первый раз видел его без одежды и даже не второй, и всегда признавал, что Старк — красивый мужчина. Но сейчас, когда оливковая кожа обнажалась для него и ради него, когда можно было не только смотреть, но и трогать, гладить, целовать, облизывать, Тони был само совершенство. Очень распаленное и нетерпеливое, кстати.

— Ну хватит, хватит есть меня взглядом, — Тони, впрочем, и сам оглядел Стива так, что тому сделалось еще горячей. — Кэп. Есть одна сложность.

— Какая? — прохрипел Стив, наконец-то стряхнув с себя все лишнее, включая носки и коммуникатор, надетый на тренировку.

— Как ты думаешь? — Тони подступил к нему, вжался грудью, животом, потерся бесстыдно вставшим членом. — Я не хочу вопить «Стив, остановись», и знаю, что ты этого тоже не хочешь, так что давай сразу решим, кто кого. Это во-первых. И, во-вторых, смазка и презервативы. Безопасный секс, помнишь? Говорят, ты был очень убедителен в тех школьных роликах.

Стив думал об этом. Изредка, когда Тони спал мертвым сном, а либидо Стива отказывалось утихомириваться вблизи желанного, но почему-то недоступного тела, он представлял, как это случится у них впервые. Долгие, мучительно сладкие поцелуи, ласки, тихие стоны и много-много нежности. Но сейчас было ясно, что нежность и ласки придется отложить на следующий раз, потому что напряжение, бившее из Тони, зашкаливало за миллион вольт и грозило нешуточной опасностью окружающим.

— Ты меня, — решительно заявил он. — Тебе не очень понравились прошлые эксперименты, я правильно понимаю?

— Уверен? — спросил Тони, непроизвольно облизываясь. — К черту все прошлые эксперименты, никого не было, но я не дурак отказываться. С презервативами у нас не задалось, я как-то не подумал зайти в аптеку. Здесь вообще есть аптеки? Ни одной не видел. Правда, я тебя заразить ничем не могу, Экстремис половым путем не передается, да и твоя сыворотка тоже. А вот со смазкой проще.

Тони свесился через край, пошарил под кроватью и вытащил флакон медицинского геля.

— Спасибо моей предусмотрительности, — сказал он, задыхаясь. — Кэп… Стив… меня кроет так, что перед глазами темно. Мне очень нужно, Сти-и-и-а-а-а!

Стив двумя руками прижал бёдра Тони к постели и взял его изнывающий член в рот. Щедро и широко лизнул сочащуюся предэякулятом головку, обвел кончиком языка, а потом решительно задвигал головой. Член на каждом толчке упирался в горло, Стив часто сглатывал, пока Тони где-то наверху срывался в беспомощный скулеж, вцеплялся Стиву в отросшие волосы, но не тянул, не пытался навязать свой ритм — только гладил и гладил, путаясь в соломенных прядях. Кажется, он не продержался и минуты — забился в отчаянных судорогах, хрипя и содрогаясь. Соленая горечь переполнила рот, протекла из уголка губ, и Стив попытался вытереть каплю о предплечье, но Тони, не успев прийти в себя, уже тянулся к нему, целовал, вылизывал, говорил — глазами, губами, ладонями. Всё в нём кричало «Ещё!», и Стив не собирался жадничать.

— Сейчас, Тони, сейчас, — шептал он, шаря по постели в поисках укатившегося флакона. — Сейчас все будет.

Гель прозрачным холмиком дрожал в руке, а Стив, раздвинув колени, стоял над смуглым телом, проталкивая в себя сразу два пальца.

— Дай, — задыхался Тони, — дай мне, Стив, дай! Хочу тебя, так сильно хочу!

Схватив Тони в охапку, Стив перекатился, разом оказавшись распластанным под проводом высокого напряжения, которым стал Тони Старк. Раздвинул ноги, завел руки за голову и сдался бушующему урагану. Тони поцеловал его в подбородок, укусил за сосок и начал втискиваться в Стива — медленно, горячо, немного жгуче и невыносимо хорошо. Войдя до конца, Тони зажмурился, замотал головой, явно пытаясь удержаться на грани и дать Стиву время привыкнуть. Но Стиву не нужно было время, ему нужен был Тони — весь, целиком, сию секунду, так что он поддал бедрами вверх, понуждая Тони двигаться, и тот сорвался в какой-то совершенно бешеный рваный темп.

Эту лихорадочную возню нельзя было назвать лучшим сексом в жизни Стива Роджерса. Можно ли назвать лучшим местом на земле перевернутый остов грузовика, позволяющий укрыться от шквального огня противника? Лучшим напитком — мутноватую воду из небольшой лужицы посреди каменистой пустоши? Эти вещи просто нужны для выживания, и точно также Стиву нужны были короткие хриплые вскрики, пальцы, безжалостно впившиеся в бедра, вспыхивающие колючей болью следы укусов, заполнявшие пустоту внутри — безрадостную, безнадежную и не имевшую против Тони ни единого шанса. Его собственный член давно стоял по стойке «смирно», изнывая от желания, но Стив не собирался на него отвлекаться. Не тогда, когда Тони, оскалившись, толкнулся особенно глубоко и вдруг отстранился, провел пару раз кулаком по стволу и задрожал, переживая пик самого простого на свете удовольствия. Белые капли брызнули Стиву на грудь и живот, а потом горячая ладонь крепко обхватила собственный член Стива, двинулась вверх-вниз, и оргазм рухнул на него бетонной плитой, вышибая дух. 

— Это сумасшествие какое-то, — выдохнул Тони, скатываясь с распаленного тела. Тут же приподнялся на локте, потянулся к Стиву, проложил цепочку поцелуев от колена к бедру. — Я сегодня совершенно не в форме. Не удивлюсь, если ты сбежишь от меня под покровом ночи.

— И не мечтай, это противоречит протоколам безопасности — строго сказал Стив, поднимаясь с постели.

— Ты куда? — сквозь наигранно капризные интонации в голосе Тони звучала тревога.

— Если ты не заметил, у меня сперма в самых неожиданных местах. Неохота утром обнаружить, что насмерть прилип к простыне.

— Или к соседу по кровати? — ухмыльнулся Тони.

— Против этого я как раз ничего не имею. Никуда не уходи, я быстро.

Стив управился за две минуты: теплая вода, намочить полотенце, отжать, обтереться, бросить в корзину, намочить второе, отжать, вернуться в комнату. Тони раскинулся поперек кровати в позе морской звезды. Искрящее напряжение временно покинуло его, сгладило углы и выступы, и Стиву страшно захотелось вылизать каждый сантиметр кожи, собрать губами сытую усталость и довольство удовлетворенного тела. Этим он и занялся: провел влажной тканью по бедрам, груди, животу, а потом проделал тот же путь языком. У Тони оказалось удивительно мало волос на теле, и облизывать всю эту шелковую гладкость было исключительно приятно. Стив прервался на секунду, чтобы скинуть ненужное больше полотенце на пол, и услышал обиженный стон.

— Что, опять? — Тони смотрел на собственный член, снова начавший подавать признаки возбуждения, как на предателя. — Стив, сделай что-нибудь!

— Например? — Стив усмехнулся и подул на влажную головку. Тони вскрикнул.

— Что хочешь. Я, по-моему, в качестве активного участника уже ни на что не годен.

— Закроешь глаза и подумаешь об Англии? — поддел Стив. — Тони, ты уверен?

— В чем? Я совершенно уверен в том, что не собираюсь зажмуриваться и размышлять о британской империи, когда ты будешь меня трахать. Хочу видеть твое лицо, целовать тебя. — Тони помолчал и тихо добавил: — Если это все, что у нас будет, я хочу помнить.

Стив понимал, о чем Тони не стал говорить. Если они не сумеют победить Таноса, если кто-то из них не выкарабкается из безумной заварушки живым, если… — миллионы «если» голодными гарпиями кружили над головой, и прогнать их можно было только чужим теплом, стонами, поцелуями, от которых уже болели губы, но слаще которых у Стива не бывало. Тони дрожал под ним, вскрикивал, стискивал коленями, подгонял, требовал, пока Стив вбивался во влажный тугой жар снова и снова, доводил их обоих до края и отступал назад, мучая себя и Тони близостью разрядки.

— Стив, ты… ты… о, господи! Стив, пожалуйста!

Глаза у Тони лихорадочно блестели, черные ресницы слиплись стрелками, на скулах проступил яркий румянец. Он выглядел каким-то обреченно красивым, и эта красота вышибла из Стива остатки соображения. Он зарычал, подхватил Тони под бедра, втиснулся как-то особенно глубоко, почувствовал, как вокруг члена судорожно сжимаются мышцы, как искусанный вишневый рот искажается в немом крике — и упал в оргазм, будто шагнул с обрыва.

Через несколько минут Тони слабо пихнул его в плечо, и Стив со второй попытки откатился в сторону.

— Ты как? — спросил он Тони, собирая в кулак остатки воли. Встать сейчас было — все равно что выломаться из-подо льда, если лед бывает горячим, влажным и полным невыносимо приятной истомы.

— О-ху-еть, — выдавил Тони, не открывая глаз. — Это просто… Почему мы не делали этого раньше? Почему мы вообще не начали сразу с этого еще тогда, на хеликарьере?

— Это в тебе говорят эндорфины, — буркнул Стив, пытаясь удержать улыбку.

— Пусть говорят, а я с удовольствием помолчу, иначе сболтну лишнего.

— В душ?

— В тебе прятался садист, Роджерс. Точнее, он и не скрывался особо, но ты уверен, что сейчас подходящий момент, чтобы выпустить его погулять?

— Завтра ты скажешь спасибо, что этот садист не позволил тебе уснуть в луже спермы.

— Не уверен, — пробормотал Тони и попробовал сесть, но тут же со стоном упал обратно. — Брось меня тут.

— Ни за что. Я больше никогда тебя не брошу, — ответил Стив и сам вздрогнул от своих слов. Посмотрел в настороженные карие глаза, мысленно дал себе оплеуху, обошел кровать и подхватил Тони на руки. — Я даже потру тебе спинку.

— Главное, не перепутай спинку с чем-нибудь еще. «Что-нибудь еще» и так натерто и ноет, — проворчал Тони, сдаваясь и закидывая руки ему на шею.

Потом Тони стоял, покачиваясь, посреди спальни, замотанный в полотенце, а Стив перестилал простыню.

— Стив, помнишь, я обещал тебе подарок? — внезапно спросил Тони.

— Подарок? А разве…

— Секс — не подарок, Стив, ну в самом-то деле. Я не старлетка, а ты не богатенький папик, скорее наоборот. Посмотри вон там, у стены.

У стены стоял подозрительно знакомый квадратный чехол из темной материи. Стив, замирая, расстегнул молнию и увидел до боли привычный красно-бело-синий щит. Он блестел, как новенький — никаких царапин, сколов, следов грязи или крови. Стив провел пальцами по краю, прикоснулся к звезде и поднял глаза на Тони.

— Я… Тони, я…

— Если ты мне скажешь, что больше не Капитан Америка, я тебя тресну по шее. Завтра. В битве нам пригодится любое, даже самое крошечное преимущество, а этот кусок вибраниума крошечным не назовешь. Стив, это твой щит. Ты возьмешь его в бой и надерешь задницу Таносу. Только в постель его с собой не бери, он будет третьим лишним. Все, тема закрыта.

Позже, когда Тони уснул, уткнувшись носом в подушку, Стив невесомо пригладил взъерошенные черные волосы и тихо сказал:

— Ты самый сумасшедший, невероятный и упрямый человек на свете, и я тебя люблю. Пожалуйста, останься в живых. Пожалуйста.

Тони, конечно же, не ответил.

Операцию делали на следующий день, и Стив протоптал траншею под дверью палаты, куда Брюс наотрез оказался его впускать.

— Помещение стерильно, у Тони в крови происходит маленькая революция, и ты там не нужен. Найди себе какое-нибудь занятие примерно на сутки.

— Я уже нашел, — упрямо возразил Стив.

Брюс вздохнул и вышел, а через десять минут рядом со Стивом возникла Наташа.

— Пойдем-ка поговорим, — сказала она. — Заодно съешь что-нибудь, а потом можешь возвращаться и снова действовать на нервы персоналу.

Стиву очень хотелось отказаться. Он открыл было рот, но внимательно посмотрел на Наташу и молча кивнул. Они устроились на том же бревне в парке, где его нашел Брюс полтора месяца назад. Наташа всунула ему в руку сэндвич, и Стив покорно откусил, не чувствуя вкуса. Прожевал, проглотил и внезапно выпалил:

— Он вернул мне щит. Я… после бункера я думал, что он его выкинул или переплавил. А он вернул.

— Это ведь хорошо? — спросила Наташа. — Ты рад?

— Не знаю. Это — как прошлое, которое ты уже отпустил. Смирился. А оно возвращается, будто ничего не случилось, и ты не понимаешь, что с ним делать.

— Или как бывшая любовь. — Она кивнула своим мыслям. — Только ты, кажется, не очень-то умеешь отпускать. Ты не отпустил Барнса. Ты не отпустил Старка. Ты бы и Пегги не отпустил, не вмешайся судьба.

— Сразу после разморозки я мечтал попасть обратно в свое время. Все бы, кажется, ради этого отдал. А сейчас, предложи мне вернуться — и я бы отказался. Там больше не мой дом, — невпопад ответил Стив.

— А где твой дом, капитан? — Наташа грустно улыбнулась. — Где наш дом?

— Когда-то он был на базе Мстителей. Мы победим Таноса и вернемся домой. 

Хотел бы Стив на самом деле чувствовать уверенность в своих словах.

— Кстати о победе. Как у вас дела со Старком? — голос Наташи звучал совершенно спокойно, будто она спрашивала о погоде. Стив пожал плечами.

— Мне кажется, мы ходим по битому стеклу босиком. То и дело что-то впивается в кожу. Но иногда я смотрю на то, как он спит, и готов простоять на этом чертовом стекле всю жизнь. И держать его на руках, да только он же не позволит. А как у вас с Брюсом?

— Если воспользоваться твоей аналогией, мы смотрим на полянку с битым стеклом с разных сторон и боимся сделать шаг навстречу друг другу. Но знаешь, если операция прошла удачно и Экстремис заработает так, как Старк планировал, то у нас осталось совсем мало времени. 

— Предлагаешь усилить тренировки?

— Предлагаю зря его не терять. — Наташа встала, потянулась и ткнула Стива пальцем в грудь. — Завтра с утра назначь встречу команде. Мы выходим на финишную прямую.

— Есть, мэм, — отозвался Стив.

— Ты понимаешь, что если мы победим, битого стекла на твоей полянке станет в несколько раз больше? Все равно готов по нему идти? — Стив молча кивнул, и Наташа вдруг улыбнулась светло и грустно. — Тогда ступай кудахтать над Старком, солдат, пока он не сбежал и не принялся за очередные эксперименты.

Потом Стив вспоминал слова Романовой с содроганием. Не успев толком очнуться, Тони действительно принялся за «эксперименты», от которых Стив непременно бы поседел, если бы не сыворотка. Клинт пускал в Тони стрелы (пусть с тупыми наконечниками… с тупыми же?), а тот наращивал участки брони в местах вероятного попадания. Шури с Небулой и Ракетой палили в него из энергетического оружия, пока Тони выбрасывал в воздух какие-то сложные кривые зеркала, отражавшие и фокусировавшие лучи на нападавших. Те, конечно, прятались за вакандскими «пледиками», но выглядело впечатляюще. Даже в рукопашной с Тором Тони зачастую принимал удары прямо на броню, а не уворачивался, как раньше.

— Мои крошки умеют гасить лишнюю энергию, — сказал он Стиву, когда тот задал вопрос. — Не так, как вибраниум, но… Кстати, можно попробовать. Возьми свой щит и ударь по броне, интересно посмотреть на взаимодействие… — Тони посмотрел на Стива и осекся. Стив и сам почувствовал, как стянуло кожу на лице. Он вздохнул, вытянул руку и провел пальцами по блестящему кольцу, снова поселившемуся у Тони в груди. Ему ужасно захотелось извиниться за Сибирь еще раз, но Тони наложил на извинения непреложное вето после первых двух попыток.

— В ту ночь, когда ты сидел у моей постели на полу, я слышал более чем достаточно. Хватит, Стив, честно. Я простил тебя за разбитый костюм. Цени, мог бы выкатить иск на пару миллионов.

«Ты простил мне драку, но не простил молчание», — подумал Стив, но испытывать терпение Тони лишний раз не стал. Все равно слова здесь были беспомощны.

— Тони, а если кто-то захочет разбить твой реактор, это возможно?

Тони пожал плечами.

— Все возможно в этом мире, но серьезных проблем мне это не доставит. В смысле, эта штука не поддерживает работу сердца и не приводит в движение неподъемную броню, в которой невозможно шевельнуться без источника питания. Просто домик для ботов. Экстремис — другое дело. И тебе ужасно не понравится то, что я сейчас скажу, поэтому постарайся держать себя в руках.

Стив напрягся, ожидая неприятностей, и Тони не подвел.

— Завтра мы тестируем Экстремис. Брюс остановит мне сердце, и мы посмотрим, запустится ли оно снова. Прежде чем ты начнешь кричать и пообещаешь запереть меня в местной тюрьме, что совершенно бесполезно, вспомни, что эксперимент будет проходить под наблюдением врачей и под контролем самой современной медицинской аппаратуры. Если Экстремис не сработает, то и наш план будет поставлен под угрозу. Вероятность успешного исхода — восемьдесят девять процентов. Все, можешь начинать.

— Тони, — медленно сказал Стив, пытаясь очень тщательно подбирать слова. — Я ненавижу эксперименты на людях, особенно связанные с риском для жизни. Я ужасно не люблю, когда ты очертя голову бросаешься в пекло, не подумав о последствиях. Но я не идиот и понимаю, что испытания нужны, и ты проведешь их все равно, как бы я ни просил. Можно, я просто скажу тебе, что буду страшно переживать и, может быть, даже плакать?

— Знаешь, как напугать человека, Кэп, — проворчал Тони. — Я уверен, все пройдет отлично. Шури терпеть не может проигрывать, и я не хочу быть тем, кто научит ее этому полезному навыку. А теперь отставить уныние. Пойдем-ка полетаем, что ли?

И они пошли летать. А на следующий день все прошло как по нотам, и Шури светилась от гордости, Брюс радостно улыбался, Тони ухитрился рассмешить Небулу, а Стив изо всех сил пытался почувствовать облегчение, но ощущал только нарастающую тревогу. Час «Ч» неумолимо приближался. «Бравный день», — шутил Тони и предлагал Стиву предъявить для освидетельствования вострый меч. Правда, предъявлять требовалось осторожно. Наниты часто воспринимали Стива как угрозу, и Тони обрастал броней в самых неожиданных местах. В результате трахаться им приходилось только в позиции «Тони сверху, Стив держит руки при себе». Не то чтобы Стиву не нравилось: Тони был внимательным и страстным любовником, быстро разобрался, на какие кнопки надо давить, чтобы у Стива мозги стекали в яйца, а тело превращалось в дрожащее от удовольствия желе. Но в памяти всплывало обожженное наслаждением лицо Тони, пока он плавился у Стива в руках в тот единственный раз, когда не нужно было ни о чем беспокоиться и требовалось просто любить, когда можно было ласкать, гладить, прижимать к себе, и в горле скапливалась горечь. «Это гораздо лучше, чем ничего», — убеждал себя Стив, вцепляясь в изголовье кровати. Тони украдкой кидал на него встревоженные взгляды, но молчал, и Стив был за это благодарен. Они разберутся с проблемой после, когда это самое «после» наступит.

Бравный день — кодовое имя приклеилось с легкой руки Тони — приближался неотвратимо. Брюс в Халкбастере присоединился к тренировкам. Халк отказывался выходить наотрез, не желая общаться ни с Тором, ни с Наташей. 

— А как мы доберемся на Вормир? На чем полетим? — поинтересовался Стив. Странно, что он не задался этим вопросом раньше. Наверное, думал, что они возьмут ту штуку, на которой прибыли Тони с Небулой. Но она, разбитая и покореженная, так и стояла в ангаре.

— Эра космических кораблей нас, увы, миновала, а изобретать межгалактический велосипед некогда и незачем. Вонг откроет портал, — бросил Тони как само собой разумеющееся. — Долго он его поддерживать не может, так что договоримся о контрольных точках. Черт знает, как на этом Вормире течет время. Будем надеяться на относительную синхронизацию.

— А мы сможем там дышать? — поинтересовался Клинт.

— У всех в костюмах имеется встроенная система жизнеобеспечения, — успокоила его Шури. — Но мы полагаем, что атмосфера планеты автоматически подстраивается под визитеров.

— Ты же помнишь, что остаешься по эту сторону портала? — между прочим спросил Тони.

— Ты не можешь мне запретить! — вспыхнула Шури немедленно. Видно, разговор этот происходил не в первый раз. — Я хороший боец, я могу пригодиться!

— Не сомневаюсь, только вот терпеть не могу забивать гвозди микроскопами. Во-первых, ты гораздо полезнее здесь, в качестве поддержки. Во-вторых, я уже привел одного подростка на битву с Таносом, и это не дает мне спать по ночам. Но я подозреваю, что тебе не слишком интересны моральные терзания скучного пожилого мужика. Мне в твоем возрасте точно было бы наплевать. Поэтому, в-третьих: у тебя есть ответственность перед своей страной. Ты не можешь бросить Ваканду, ей и так крепко досталось. Так что ты будешь ждать с этой стороны портала, грызть ногти и ругать меня последними словами.

— Но ты-то идешь драться, мистер микроскоп! — огрызнулась Шури, хотя Стив видел, что Тони удалось ее убедить.

— Я уже старый, потрепанный микроскоп, которому еще ни разу не удалось спокойно пройти мимо гвоздя. Значит, по прибытии все занимают места согласно купленным билетам, Стив получает камушек, и начинается веселье. Цель номер один: не дать Таносу захватить камень Души. Цель номер два: отобрать у этого гада перчатку. Цель номер три…

— Прикончить говнюка! — выкрикнул Ракета.

— Друг Тони, а как мы узнаем, что твоя миссия завершилась успехом? — спросил Тор.

— Мы предполагаем, что камень вернет всех туда, откуда взял, так что будем ждать сообщения от Шури, — Брюс поправил очки и посмотрел на Стива.

— Или у вас в ногах внезапно начнут путаться три с половиной миллиарда человек, не говоря о населении остальной части галактики. Потрясная выйдет вечеринка, — ухмыльнулся Тони.

— Будем решать проблемы по мере их поступления, — Наташа покрутила между пальцами один из своих любимых ножей и спрятала… куда-то.

— Выдвигаемся завтра в полдень, — подытожил Стив. — А сейчас всем отдыхать.

Этой ночью Стив лежал рядом со спящим Тони и держал его за руку. Сам он заснул, кажется, только перед рассветом, но и во сне видел свою ладонь, обнимающую длинные смуглые пальцы в мелких шрамах и пятнах ожогов. Самые красивые пальцы на свете.

 

Вонг явился за минуту до полудня. Просто раздвинул реальность и выпрыгнул в дыру сердитым мячиком.

— Готовы? — только и спросил он, раскручивая в руках огненные кольца.

— Готовы, — твердо сказал Стив. Они дважды проверили экипировку и вооружение, дальше ждать было невозможно.

— Я пойду первым, — заявил Тони непреклонно. — Проверю физические характеристики на пригодность для жизни.

Стив не успел и рта раскрыть, как искрящаяся дыра в никуда возникла прямо в воздухе и Тони рванул сквозь нее со скоростью торпедного крейсера. То есть очень медленно по собственным меркам. Через пару минут его голос раздался в коммуникаторах:

— Гравитация и состав атмосферы пригодны для людей. Заходите. Вонг, следующий сеанс связи через пять минут по вашему времени. Проверим соответствие.

Они по очереди прошли через портал и оказались на каменистом плато. Небо над ними закрывал свод туннеля, ведущего сквозь скальную породу. Внезапно на фоне противоположного выхода возникла туманная фигура, медленно двигавшаяся навстречу. 

— А ну стоять! — выкрикнул Ракета, наводя оружие на незнакомца. — Ты кто такой?

Серый капюшон упал с головы существа.

— Гамора? — ахнула Небула. — Ты?..

— Здравствуй, сестра, — шелестящим голосом отозвался призрак женщины. — Рада тебя видеть, но место встречи выбрано не лучшее.

Небула попыталась прикоснуться к Гаморе, но ее рука прошла насквозь.

— Физически ее тут нет, — негромко сообщил Тони, — сканеры ничего не фиксируют.

— Как ты?.. Откуда?.. — Ракета тоже вытянул лапу, но сразу отдернул и принял независимый вид. — Все наши с тобой? Квилл, Дракс, противная деревяшка?

— Я призвана указывать дорогу взыскующим, — сказала Гамора. — Танос сбросил меня с обрыва, а потом я очнулась здесь. Нет, не здесь. Сперва меня окружал янтарный свет, было очень тепло и тихо. И спокойно, как в детстве. Мне кажется… Мне кажется, что я — не совсем я. Хотя моя память со мной, я неправильно реагирую. Я должна броситься вам на шею, а мне хочется только отвести вас к Месту.

— Расскажи, что нужно сделать, чтобы получить камень, — быстро вклинился Тони.

— Нужно отдать то, что любишь больше всего на свете. Я думала, Танос проиграл и никогда не получит камень, ведь он никого не любил. Я ошиблась и даже сейчас ненавижу его за это.

— Мы вытащим тебя, — прошептала Небула. — Мы вытащим тебя и остальных и убьем Таноса.

— Пойдем, — ответил призрак. — Нам пора идти.

Ветер ударил им в лицо, когда они вышли из-под каменного навеса. Два столба возвышались посреди площадки, обрывающейся в бездну. Гамора замерла возле одного из них и указала рукой в сторону осыпающегося края.

— Это здесь. Тот, кто пришел за камнем, должен принести жертву и обрести желаемое. Я… желаю вам удачи, — она растворилась в воздухе, и Ракета рассыпался в бессильных проклятиях.

И вот они стояли над обрывом, и Стив, не отрываясь, глядел Тони в глаза. Глядел и думал о том, что у них не было настоящего свидания, романтического, с цветами, рестораном и общим десертом. Не было признаний в любви. Стив не приносил Тони кофе в постель, а Тони не выползал, сонный и встрепанный, к завтраку на общую кухню в футболке Стива. Не было киновечеров в гостиной, и Тони, заснувшего у него на плече. А то, что было, свернулось одним обжигающим комом у Стива в груди и мешало смотреть на Тони, потому что взгляд заплывал слезами. Тони шагнул ближе и медленно, очень медленно потянулся к Стиву за поцелуем. Команда застыла позади, они были у всех на виду, но похоже Тони это ни капельки не волновало. Поцелуй вышел горьким и отчаянным. Стив вцепился в Тони, наверняка причиняя боль, потому что брони на том уже не было, но не мог заставить себя разжать пальцы.

— Стив, — прошептал Тони, отстраняясь. — Думай о том, что тебе необходимо получить ключ. Думай о камне, пожалуйста. Иначе ничего не выйдет.

Стив глотал соленую горечь и пытался сосредоточиться на главном, ради чего они оказались здесь. Им нужен был камень, чтобы вернуть друзей и любимых, чтобы вновь обрести смысл жизни, но ради этого он должен… 

— Тони, я… — начал было Стив, но Тони не дал ему закончить. Он взял его за руку, поднес ладонь к губам и поцеловал каждый палец. А потом он положил эту самую ладонь себе на грудь и сделал маленький шаг назад, к бездне. 

— Давай, Стив, — хлестнул резкий приказ, и Стив, зажмурившись, толкнул того, кого любил больше всего на свете, в небытие. И сделалось безмолвие на земле и на небе, и сердце его разорвалось на две кровоточащие половины.

Тело, корчащееся от боли, скрутило вихревой пеленой, подняло и бросило на колени. Вокруг не было ничего, лишь бездна скалилась ему в лицо, а в голове стучало внезапным метрономом «Объяли меня воды до души моей, бездна заключила меня... До основания гор я нисшел, земля своими запорами навек заградила меня... Изнемогла во мне душа моя… Изнемогла во мне душа моя…»

«Встань и иди», — сказал ему кто-то, и Стив поднялся с колен, разжал добела стиснутый кулак — и он был там, светящийся кусок живого янтаря, за который отдано самое дорогое.

— Верни их! Верни их всех, слышишь, тварь? — приказал Стив, но камень не желал возвращать, он хотел только брать, заполнять бездонную пустоту внутри себя. «Дай, дай, дай, — шептали тысячи голосов. — Дай нам еще, мы голодны!»

— Нет, — ответил Стив, — не дам.

И тогда небо раскололось, ощетинилось молниями, и пришел Танос. Перчатка на его руке выглядела покореженной, но камни по-прежнему сияли на своих местах — все, кроме одного.

— Глупцы, — грохнуло сверху. — Вам не удастся уничтожить то, что создал я.

— Ты ничего не создал! — крикнула Небула. — Ты никогда и ничего не создавал, ты можешь только разрушать!

— И мы не позволим тебе и дальше причинять страдания живым существам, — громыхнул Тор. — Мстители, вперед!

— Вы так и не поняли, что не в силах справиться со мной? 

В этот момент камень в руке у Стива шевельнулся. Стиву показалось, что тот рвется к своим собратьям в перчатке, и крепче сжал кулак. Призрачные голоса зашептали снова: «Дай, дай, дай!»

— Хочешь его душу? — спросил Стив в порыве безумного вдохновения.

«Он силен, — с сожалением прошелестели голоса, — хоть и лишен части своей силы. Мы возьмем его себе, если он останется без перчатки».

— Что значит — лишен части силы? В чем его слабость?

«Здесь наш дом. Ни Время, ни Пространство, ни Разум, ни Реальность не работают так, как должно. Мы устанавливаем правила на Вормире».

— Я понял тебя, — прошептал Стив. Кажется, они находились в единственной точке Вселенной, где у них действительно был шанс. Он сдернул щит со спины и оглянулся. 

Вибраниумная сеть оплетала Таноса с ног до головы. Ракета и Клинт вели непрерывный обстрел, Роуди мельтешил вокруг титана, стараясь отвлечь его внимание, рядом реял алый плащ Тора, а Небула, Наташа и Брюс пытались добраться до проклятой перчатки. Халкбастеру удалось ухватить ее за большой палец, но в этот момент Танос взревел, огромные мышцы вздулись, и сеть начала поддаваться его напору: натянулась до предела, а потом часть нитей просто осыпалась пылью.

— Соколиный глаз, есть еще сети? — крикнул Стив в коммуникатор.

— Кончились, черт! У Вдовы должен быть ручной вариант.

— Я пытаюсь! — отозвалась Наташа, доставая округлую металлическую капсулу. Она бросила ее вверх, и та, развернувшись в уже знакомую сеть, концом обмоталась вокруг фиолетового запястья. Небула ухватилась за свободный край, они потянули изо всех сил, и сперва Стиву показалось, что удача на их стороне — рука Таноса начала опускаться к земле. Брюс в Халкбастере удвоил усилия, перехватив перчатку за раструб, и в этот момент Танос рванулся так, что всех троих разбросало в стороны.

— Воитель! Перчатка!

— Понял, Кэп, — отозвался Роуди и со всех репульсоров рванул к золотой дряни. Танос отмахнулся от него, как от мухи, и Роуди понесло прямо на скалу. К счастью, в последнюю секунду ему удалось стабилизировать полет и избежать столкновения.

Стиву нестерпимо хотелось оказаться в гуще сражения, но он не мог себе этого позволить. Камень не должен оказаться в пределах досягаемости Таноса, иначе все жертвы окажутся напрасными. Его задачей сейчас было координировать действия команды, и он заорал:

— Соколиный глаз, Воитель, завеса! Тор, приготовиться! Оглуши его!

— Есть! — отозвались голоса, и тут же голову Таноса окутало сверкающее облако. Роуди направил на него луч света, облако превратилось в поверхность, сотканную из тысяч кристаллов. Стив знал по опыту, что человек мгновенно слепнет из-за многократно отраженного света, но Танос человеком не был. Задержит ли это его хоть ненадолго?

Танос покачнулся и поднял руку, чтобы защитить глаза, когда Тор ударил изо всех сил. Он целился в затылок, но Танос, похоже, почувствовал его присутствие и успел подставить перчатку. Залп отразился под неожиданным углом и попал в костюм Беннера. Халкбастер приподняло в воздух, отбросило к обрыву. Брюс удержался было на краю, репульсоры взревели, но Танос повел рукой, и окружающее пространство встряхнулось, пошло волной, как скатерть, которую хозяйка стелет на стол. Стив ощутил тошноту и головокружение, когда поверхность под ногами вздыбилась и опала. Небула, Наташа и Ракета упали на землю, Клинта Стив не видел, но слышал его крик по внутренней связи, Роуди закрутило в воздухе, а Халкбастер камнем рухнул в бездну.

— Брюс! — дуэтом заорали Роуди и Стив, но в коммуникаторе стояла мертвая тишина. Секунда. Две. Пять. А потом раздался знакомый рев, и над краем площадки показалась зеленая рука.

— Халк пришел!

— Привет, здоровяк! — завопил Клинт.

— Халк поможет Тору бить Таноса!

— Тор… — начал было Стив, но головокружение набросилось с новой силой, превратив мышцы в дряблый студень. Дыхание перехватило, зубастая боль заворочалась в груди, будто вернулась астма. Одновременно в ладони запульсировал голодный камень. «Дай, дай, дай», — опять заныли голоса. Щит стал невозможно тяжелым, потянул вниз. 

— Кэп, что у тебя? — сквозь вату в ушах пробился голос Наташи.

— Времени… мало… — сквозь зубы процедил Стив. — Перчатку нужно… скорее…

— Принято, — отозвалась она. — Работаем.

Ноги не держали. Стив осел на землю, выставив щит перед собой, и смотрел, как Тор и Халк с двух сторон наседают на Таноса, как искрят электрические всполохи, как Ракета очень долго и тщательно целится, а потом стреляет в перчатку чем-то вроде комка бледно-зеленой смолы, которая, похоже, насмерть склеивает пальцы. Как после этого Клинт выпускает поток стрел в эту самую смолу, делая перчатку похожей на дикобраза. Как Небула подбирается сзади и изо всех сил бьет Таноса под колено какой-то жуткой на вид помесью дубины и алебарды. Как Танос оступается, взмахивает руками и вроде бы пытается остановить время — картинка перед глазами начинает двигаться рывками, будто пленка в старом киноаппарате. Как Роуди, у которого давно закончились боеприпасы, выстреливает чем-то, похожим на лассо с несколькими крючьями, и они застревают между торчащих стрел, а потом врубает двигатели на полную мощность. Как перчатка мало-помалу подается, и Танос раздраженно дергает рукой, из-за чего Роуди снова отбрасывает прямо в скалу, но и перчатка слетает вслед за ним. Как Наташа кричит Халку, и тот, размахиваясь для удара, делает обманное движение, ныряет вниз, подхватывая перчатку, и отступает, а его место занимает Тор. Как секира воет, взрезая воздух, и бьет Таноса прямо по шлему. Как… больше он не видит ничего.

Вокруг него — жидкий янтарь, переливающийся всеми оттенками желтого и оранжевого. Стив покачивается на волнах, а потом волны откатываются, и он оказывается на бесконечном песчаном пляже. Может быть, это и не пляж вовсе, но Стиву не с чем сравнивать. Перед ним — беседка, сплетенная из тонких золотых нитей. Он шагает к ней, потому что надо же куда-то двигаться. Внутри кто-то есть. Силуэт дрожит, будто в разогретом воздухе пустыни, но тут совсем не жарко. Тонкая рука манит его, темные волосы рассыпались по плечам… Ванда? Стив бросается вперед, и это действительно она — идет навстречу, распахивает объятия.

— Мы так долго ждали тебя, Стив. Как хорошо, что ты пришел.

— Ванда? Почему ты здесь? Где мы? Где остальные? Ты видела Тони? — Стив торопится, частит, вопросы сталкиваются и ломаются во рту, как сухое печенье, но Ванда терпеливо улыбается и не перебивает.

— Сюда придут те, кто тебе нужен, Стив. Ты можешь построить дом — такой, о каком всегда мечтал, и позвать в него гостей. Пегги, Баки, даже Тони будут с тобой, если захочешь, и уйдут, когда надо побыть одному.

— Мы в камне Души, — понимает Стив. — И ты — не Ванда. Она уже пыталась предложить мне суррогат и знает, что я на это не соглашусь. Где Тони?

Силуэт напротив меняется, превращаясь в хрупкую женщину с белыми волосами и голубыми глазами. Сара Роджерс смотрит на сына и качает головой.

— Стиви-бой, ты все такой же упрямец. Но как же ты вырос, каким красавцем стал. От девушек, наверное, нет отбоя? Ты уже выбрал ту, единственную, а, Стиви?

— Мама, — против воли шепчут губы. Она похожа, так похожа, и больше всего на свете ему хочется обнять ее, положить голову к ней на колени, а она пусть гладит его по волосам, как в детстве. — Я выбрал, и он бы тебе обязательно понравился. Он тоже упрямый, очень умный и обаятельный. А еще скрытный, ранимый, самоотверженный, и мне нужно увидеть его прямо сейчас. Прости.

Он отворачивается от видения и кричит во всю глотку:

— Тони! Тони, где ты?!

Из желтого тумана выступает красно-золотая фигура. Гладкие и стремительные линии брони смотрятся странно в этом царстве зыбких форм. Лицевая пластина поднимается, и на Стива смотрят знакомые до боли глаза. Что-то в них не так, но Стив не понимает, что именно.

— Тони, это ты? План не сработал? Ты не нашел выход?

— Нашел, — кивает Тони и улыбается неприятной улыбкой, предназначенной для посторонних. — Но, видишь ли, отсюда нельзя уйти абсолютно всем. Кто-то должен остаться. Непыльная такая работенка — Хранитель Камня, типа экскурсовода. Водишь туристов по кругу, расписываешь им достопримечательности, врешь насчет исторической ценности и богатой истории. Не привлекает? Хотел сам занять вакансию, а потом подумал — вдруг тебе нужнее?

— Тони! Что ты…

— Смотри, Кэп, ты решил, что любишь меня, и после победы у нас будет «долго и счастливо». Но я не готов ложиться в постель с человеком, который пытался убить меня и бросил одного в бункере с разбитым реактором. Не хочу целовать того, кто лгал мне, кто принял сторону убийцы моих родителей, кто верил всем, кроме меня. Ты простил Ванде добровольное сотрудничество с ГИДРой и трагедию в Йоханнесбурге, Барнсу — жертв в Бухаресте, себе — Лагос, а я стал тебе нужен только потому, что некому оказалось разгребать дерьмо после Таноса. Я ненавижу тебя, Роджерс. Если бы не Экстремис, глушивший эмоции, меня бы стошнило от отвращения, когда приходилось заниматься с тобой сексом. Оставайся тут, создавай себе иллюзию Барнса, воркуй с ним, жарь ему блинчики, заплетай косички, полируй руку — куча занятий, чтобы заполнить вечность. И на полном обеспечении опять же, не придется жить за чужой счет.

Стив знает, что это не Тони. Это его взбесившееся подсознание швыряется обвинениями, которые Стив уже все перебрал в собственной голове за два года, прошедших после Сибири. Но больно так, будто все взаправду. Только одна деталь не укладывается в картину, но она — ключ ко всему, и потому Стив выпрямляется и отвечает:

— Ты можешь быть тысячу раз прав, но ты — не тот человек, которого я люблю. Я верю, что условие существует, но мой Тони Старк первым делом бросится жертвовать собой и даже не подумает попросить кого-то подменить его. Дай мне поговорить с Тони, слышишь?! 

Он понимает, что не так с глазами фальшивого Тони: они отливают здешним сусальным золотом, а не теплым гречишным медом.

В воздухе пахнет грозой. Налетевший порыв ветра прогоняет туман, пропадает витая беседка, лже-Тони истаивает дымом. Перед ним стоит маленькая девочка. У нее огромные глаза и зеленая кожа. За палец она держит лилового гиганта.

— Здесь останется он, — говорит девочка, указывая на… Таноса?

— Гамора? — шепчет Стив. — Гамора, это ты?

— Иди к своему Тони, — говорит девочка, не отвечая на вопрос. — Скорее, иначе будет поздно.

— Куда идти, скажи мне, я не вижу! — в отчаянии кричит он.

— Разве ты можешь не видеть? — удивляется она, и Стив задирает голову вверх. Красно-золотая фигурка парит в вышине, и из ее груди во все стороны брызжет нестерпимый белый свет, чуждый здешнему миру.

— Тони!!! 

Тот не слышит, но под ногами возникают ступени. Тысячи их, ведущих в зенит, к источнику света, и Стив бежит так, как никогда еще в жизни не бегал. Сердце заполошно бьется в груди, воздуха не хватает, руки и ноги наливаются свинцом, будто он в пути уже не один час, а свет начинает тускнеть, и Стив откуда-то знает, что если не успеет, то никогда не поведет Тони на свидание, не признается ему в любви, не заснет рядом с ним. «Ни-ког-да» — пульсирует кровь в ушах, и Стив прыгает — так, как прыгал с самолета, наводясь на цель всем своим существом. Тони, уже без брони, без одежды, падает с небес подстреленной птицей. Стив протягивает руки, но в одной из них — щит, он мешает, он не позволит поймать. Без сожалений Стив роняет его вниз, но щит взмывает в зенит, бьет прямо в янтарное небо — и мир взрывается трубами и звоном золотых колоколов. Потом ударяет самый главный колокол, и Стив перестает быть.

 

Приходить в себя — тяжелая работа. Стиву не привыкать, но приятнее она почему-то не становится. Перед глазами — белый потолок, только где этот потолок, Стив совершенно не представляет. Глаза болят, будто в них насыпали золотого песка. Золотого. Господи.

— Тони! — попытался крикнуть Стив, но закашлялся, и чьи-то руки подхватили его, помогли сесть, протянули стакан с водой.

— Ты на Земле, в Ваканде, прошло трое суток с того момента, как вы отбыли на Вормир. — Это была Шури, и она улыбалась так неудержимо, что Стиву захотелось улыбнуться тоже.

— Что произошло? У нас… у нас получилось?

— У вас получилось, — произнес новый голос, и Стив увидел подошедшего Т’Чаллу. Тот обнял сестру и протянул руку Стиву.

— Спасибо, капитан. Не знаю, как вам это удалось…

— Тони. Что с Тони? Где он? — Стив собирался было вскочить с кровати, но Т’Чалла выставил перед собой ладонь.

— Не торопись. Тони еще не пришел в себя. Ему, судя по всему, здорово досталось, да и тебе тоже, раз уж ты три дня пролежал без сознания.

— А что с остальными?

— Ты всех увидишь, капитан. Через два часа общий сбор в столовой — отпразднуем твое возвращение в мир живых.

Т’Чалла пошел к выходу, Шури потянулась за ним — похоже, она не желала отпускать брата ни на секунду, но все же обернулась к Стиву:

— Тони в соседней палате, с ним Брюс. Позови его на обед, пожалуйста, мне надо…

Она выпорхнула, не договорив. Стив наконец поднялся с кровати и пошел в ванную. Включил холодную воду, умылся и принялся пристально разглядывать себя в зеркало. На него смотрело знакомое лицо: те же глаза, скулы, борода… Стив взял бритву и выдавил на ладонь гель для бритья.

Брюс сидел в кресле и что-то читал с планшета, а Тони на кровати был неподвижный, тонкий, бледный — будто бумажный. Стив кашлянул, Брюс вздрогнул и поднял голову.

— Вот и ты, — улыбка Брюса была усталой, но самой настоящей. — Я уже начал слегка беспокоиться, обычно ты так долго не разлеживаешься.

Глаза у него были обычные, без следов золота.

— Что с Тони, Брюс? И вообще, что произошло на Вормире? Меня затянуло в камень, когда вы лишили Таноса перчатки.

— Беда в том, что в событиях участвовал не я, а Другой Парень. Могу рассказать с чужих слов.

— Расскажи хоть что-нибудь, — кивнул Стив. — А то голова кругом.

Он уже привычным движением вырастил себе стул у кровати, присел и взял Тони за руку — не менее привычно.

— Наташа сказала, что Халк схватил перчатку, заревел и бросил ее с обрыва. В этот момент Танос начал таять и пропал. Клинт и Роуди бросились к тебе, но нашли только щит, воткнутый в расщелину. Ни тебя, ни камня не было. А потом остальные камни взлетели над пропастью и начали светиться. Нат говорит, было потрясающе красиво и страшно: лучи переплетались друг с другом, не смешиваясь, становились все ярче и ярче, и — бам! — рвануло так, что один из чертовых столбов переломился где-то посередине. Камни погасли и разлетелись в разные стороны, а со дна пропасти вдруг пошел сигнал. Сперва думали — Халкбастер, но Роуди спустился вниз и заорал так, что мы решили, Танос ожил. Тор рванул к нему, а там лежали вы с Тони — обнявшись и в чем мать родила, оба. Но при этом у Тони были сильные ожоги, особенно на груди, а стекло у реактора вообще треснуло. Похоже, он устроил супермощный выплеск энергии, чтобы пробиться наружу. Если б не Экстремис, мы бы могли не успеть. Оказалось, время на Вормире все-таки течет быстрее, чем на Земле, и когда Вонг связался с нами через оговоренные пять минут, мы уже пару часов сидели вокруг секиры Тора и пели песни. В общем, он вытащил всех обратно, а потом начались воскрешения. Люди собирались из пепла, как в обратной съемке, и смотреть на это было жутко. А еще никто ничего не помнит, что с ними было. Может быть, только Ванда, но она…

— Вижен, — пробормотал Стив. — Бедная девочка.

— Знаешь, мы ведь теоретически можем его воскресить. Шури почти закончила копировать его сознание из камня разума, когда случилось… ну, то, что случилось. Без Тони, правда, нам не справиться — все же он гораздо лучше представляет себе структуру связей и вообще… — Брюс опять запнулся.

— Сэм? — спросил Стив с нетерпением. — Баки?

— Сэм, по-моему, все три дня провел с Роуди, слушая сагу о его подвигах в битве с Таносом. Кажется, он ему не поверил. Баки все это время сидел у твоей постели. Только час назад Т’Чалла уговорил его сделать перерыв. Все мечтал о том, как ты очнешься, а он тебя хорошенько отругает. 

— За что? — удивился Стив. 

— За все хорошее, — сказал Баки, заходя в палату. — Но в основном — за него.

Баки кивнул на Старка, и Стив, потянувшийся обнять друга, замер.

— В каком это смысле «за него»?

— Пойду-ка я переоденусь перед обедом, — пробормотал Брюс.

— И тебе бы не мешало, — заметил Баки. — Давай провожу до апартаментов, герой.

— Но Тони…

— Думаю, пять минут на то, чтобы надеть штаны, у тебя имеются.

Лишь сейчас Стив обратил внимание, что на нем надета только длинная рубаха с разрезами. 

— Хорошо, пойдем. Но ты мне все-таки объясни…

— Объясняю. Я прихожу в себя, узнаю, что провел неизвестно где целый год, а ты за это время успел влюбиться в Старка, убить его и почти убиться сам. Я ждал от тебя большего, Роджерс. — Баки улыбнулся, но тут же снова стал серьезным. — Какого черта, Стив?

— Ты что-то имеешь против Тони? Или тебе не по нутру, что он парень? Вроде раньше тебя это…

— Господи, Стив, твои мозги еще явно не вышли из комы. Разумеется, мне плевать, что у него между ног. Мне непонятно, какого хрена ты тянул два года, мотал сопли на кулак, обрастал этой идиотской бородой вместо того, чтобы просто с ним поговорить? В жизни не поверю, что это была внезапно вспыхнувшая страсть.

Они дошли до комнат Стива, и он яростно принялся копаться в шкафу в поисках подходящих брюк. Под руку все время попадались вещи Тони, и от этого хотелось смеяться и плакать одновременно.

— У нас все было слишком сложно, Бак. Он не хотел иметь со мной никаких дел, а я…

Баки закатил глаза и потряс головой.

— Вот только не надо дешевой драмы. И я сейчас серьезно, Стив. Вы потеряли хренову тучу времени, поэтому, когда он очнется, ты сразу припираешь его к стенке и объясняешь, почем фунт лиха в неурожайный год. В смысле, признаешься в любви, зовешь под венец в домик с белым заборчиком и парочкой роботов, или как там у вас принято. Иначе ты снова начнешь мучиться виной, он засомневается, а я прибью обоих просто из жалости.

Стив, натянувший, наконец, штаны, повернулся к Баки и получил дружеский тычок под ребра железной рукой.

— Иди к нему, сопляк. На обед тебя звать бесполезно, но я, так и быть, принесу пару засохших корок.

Стив провел у постели Тони девять дней. Где-то там в большом мире радовались те, к кому вернулись родные и близкие. Горевали вокресшие, узнав, что им теперь некуда и не к кому возвращаться. Стрэндж собирался в путешествие по Вселенной на поиски Ока Агамото. Порталом с Титана на Землю переместили Стражей Галактики, и Грут не отходил от Ракеты, а Квилл был чернее тучи, ведь Гамора… Но Стрэндж посоветовал ему вернуться на Вормир. Чудом больше, чудом меньше, в конце концов, похоронить надежду они всегда успеют. Прежним путем пройти туда было невозможно, Вонг упоминал какие-то возмущения магического поля, так что лететь нужно было по старинке, а значит, требовался Тони, чтобы отремонтировать остатки «Милано». Квилл рычал, что никого больше не подпустит к своей девочке, и раз уж Старк ее сломал, пусть сам и чинит. Питер, которого пришлось силой отрывать от бессознательного Тони и сдавать с рук на руки взволнованной тете, звонил по три раза на дню. Стив вынужден был поклясться: парень станет первым, кто узнает, что Тони очнулся. Пеппер несколько раз связывалась с Роуди: Тони пора было «воскресать», иначе «Старк Индастриз» грозили серьезные проблемы.

Всем был нужен Тони, а больше всех — Стиву. Боль в груди возвращалась всякий раз, стоило ему представить, что он тогда не успел добежать до Тони и навсегда остался в призрачном мире. А вдруг Тони откроет глаза, и в них будет плескаться чужое золото? Или он скажет, что Стив ему больше не нужен? Тони дышал очень тихо, почти незаметно, и Стив опускал веки и дышал вместе с ним. Ожоги сошли со смуглой кожи, обгоревшие волосы и ресницы отросли заново, но Тони не просыпался. 

А потом на десятый день в семь часов и сорок девять минут утра Тони открыл глаза, и в них не было золота, только солнце и тягучий мед.

— Здравствуй, Стив, — сказал он и улыбнулся. – Мы победили?

— Здравствуй, Тони, — ответил Стив. — Мы победили. Ты победил! Все вернулись, Питер оборвал каждый телефон в Ваканде, Пеппер грозится прилететь лично, если ты не соизволишь очнуться в ближайшее время, и…

— Тогда где мой утренний кофе и поцелуй? — прервал его Тони.

— Кофе я, пожалуй, раздобуду, а для поцелуя мне потребуется твое участие.

— Договорились. Один сейчас и один на десерт. Иди сюда.

Стив сел на кровать, глубоко вздохнул и сказал:

— Тони, я…

— Боже, Стив, только не это! Не успеешь воскреснуть, а к тебе тут же пристают с серьезными разговорами, — нахмурился Тони, вместо золота в глазах затаилась тревога.

— Я люблю тебя, — отчаянно выпалил Стив. — Люблю, хочу пригласить на свидание, держаться при всех за руки, и чтобы у нас было «долго и счастливо». Даже если ты скажешь, что все это было производственной необходимостью. Даже если думаешь, что у нас ничего не выйдет. Давай все-таки попробуем еще раз — вместе. Как тебе такой план?

— Поцелуй, Стив. Потом кофе. Потом еще один поцелуй. После этого я готов обсудить возможные тактические схемы. Но в целом план выглядит… жизнеспособным.

— Разрешите приступать к выполнению? — выдохнул Стив и наклонился за самым первым в новой жизни поцелуем.


End file.
